


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by JorjiBoyBlue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Assisted Suicide, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Corpses, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hell, Homophobic Language, Hunters & Hunting, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Murder, Prostitution, Slurs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Violence, grey asexual, mention of suicide, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: Soulmates never part, not even in death.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 446
Kudos: 1952
Collections: Completed Radiodust, Pyro's Faves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> There is currently a lot of heavy material in this work, and it will only get heavier. BE AWARE. This piece is not meant for the faint of heart. If you like really messed up works and romantic horror, then by all means continue~~~

“Fucking Faggot” 

Angelo was slammed back into the lockers by two boys about twice his size. Blood dripping from his lips and nose, teeth stained red as he hissed in pain. He had been cornered in the boys locker room after gym. Angelo wanted to just get dressed and head out but these idiots had different plans.

“Aw Fuck off Ya’ ain’t even gotta worry about me. Ya ain’t my type.” Angelo spat in the biggest boy’s face. “ ‘Sides… What you scared of? You brought five guys to fight little ol’ me?” The boy who called him a faggot wound up for another hit. Well shit, this was gonna really mess up his complexion. 

That was when they all heard the sound of two skulls hitting metal, possibly a crack too. Angelo glanced up and grinned as he saw the love of his life dropping two unconscious boys on the ground. Head shaped dents in the lockers behind him. 

“Well… I’d say two against three is far more fair wouldn’t you say Angelo?” Alastor’s smile sent the good kind of shivers down Angelo’s spine. The blonde grinning like a mad man as the two holding him let go. 

“Boss, it’s the butchers kid.” The smaller one said with panic lacing his tone. “We’re outta here.” Before either of them could run, Angelo locked his long fingers into their hair. He gripped as hard as he could and slammed their faces together. Yup, definitely heard a crack that time. 

“Now, two on one.” Angelo’s voice was a purr as he stepped over the two boys at his feet. “Kinky… I’ve heard threesoms can be fun.” Angelo may be tall and lanky, but everyone in school knew not to challenge the Ragni boys. Angelo couldn’t help but laugh hysterically as the big tough junior boy ran, looking like he was about to piss himself. 

“Mon Ange…” Angelo turned to see Alastor, arms crossed and grinning. “The school year has already started and you’ve gotten yourself all bloodied…” The smaller brunette stepped forward and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe at the others face. “Your nose looks fine at least. You may have a black eye for a few days though.” His voice was calculated, hiding that beautiful accent his mother gave him. 

“Aw c’mon babe. No fun if I don’t at least try to beat Aurick’s record.” Angelo smiled, then tried to lean in for a kiss. Alastor held up a hand and gently pushed Angel away. 

“You know how I feel about PDA Angelo.” Alastor sighed, his smile dropping a couple degrees. 

“Yeah, but I know how much you like the taste of my blood.” There was a moment’s pause. Alastor was staring at Angel in mild disbelief. 

“One day I am going to regret telling you things.” Then the collide of their lips. Angelo had to lean down only a little, he liked seeing Alastor stretch for kisses. There was a tangle of tongues until Angelo’s lips and teeth were clean. A gasp, a nip, and a grin. Angelo leaned back with a blush and watched Alastor put the bloodied handkerchief away. 

“Now finish changing, I have biology next and I don’t want to be late.” Angelo watched the small brunette go to the exit of the locker room to wait for him. 

Angelo changed quickly back into the school uniform. Red slacks, blazer with the school logo, some angel wings and a key, and a white button up. Angelo had already gotten some blood on the button up thanks to one of his brother’s buddies. The guy tried to proposition Angelo and didn’t want to take no for an answer. He could have gotten the guy arrested for technically harassing a minor, but then he wouldn’t have gotten the satisfaction of shattering the guys nose himself. 

Once Angelo made his way back to Alastor they each shared a smile and took to the halls. At school, they kept their relationship silent. As it was, they never put a name to what they were. Boyfriend never sounded right. They had grown up together. Alastor the son of the city’s butcher, and Angelo one of the three children to Henroin the local ‘businessman’. Every one knew the two families were tied closely, but no one knew just what the connection was. 

They had known of each other from family parties since birth. Once in elementary school, they started walking home together. Alastor’s family shop was on the same route as Angelo’s house. It didn’t take long for them to learn that they were two sides of the same coin. They leaned on each other as they grew. No one knew them quite like the other did. To Angelo, seeing Alastor’s wicked smile was like coming home, and the same could be said of Angelo for Alastor.

Angelo had learned at the ripe young age of seven, that Daddy dearest killed people. At ten, he saw his first corpse. Twelve, he helped with dropping off the deliveries. Now, fourteen, he was doing clean-up with his brother. Aurick, his elder by two years,had his license and everything! So, whenever Henroin didn’t want them both hanging around at home, they went out with a list. Delivery here, pick up there, on call for clean up. Just your everyday american family. Angel was just happy Molly hadn’t been dragged into any of it.

His twin got to stay home and do the fun stuff with Ma. They made dresses, cooked, painted. Everything that if Angelo so much as looked at the wrong way, he would get beat and thrown outside without dinner. Yeah, a real healthy family. That’s okay though. He and Molly would wait until Dad had drunk himself to sleep, then she would teach him anything he asked. Every one knew he was gay. Molly and Ma were the only ones who supported him. Aurick didn’t like it, but he wouldn’t do anything unless Dad told him too. Angelo glanced at the shorter man beside him. Right, Alastor supported him too. 

Alastor had seen and chopped up many dead creatures. Alastor’s father, equally as twisted a man as Angelo’s own father, gave the brunette a knife before he had even learned how to tie his own shoes. Alastor, unlike Angelo, loved his family’s business. He loved seeing how things worked. How anatomy differed between corpses. Alastor hadn’t even flinched when Angelo delivered his first corpse to him. They disposed of animals as it was, what was adding humans into the mix. 

“Something wrong dear?” Alastor had turned to Angelo when the blonde had been quiet for longer than normal. 

“It’s nothing smiles. Just thinking.” Angelo chuckled quietly to himself. Yeah. Alastor was probably the only person in the world as fucked up as him. Alastor had never judged him for anything. When he confessed that he was gay, Alastor kissed him. He had been so shocked and flustered that he fell off the bed. Alastor had just laughed at him and pulled him back into bed. It probably helped that he and Alastor shared a bed every single time Angelo slept over. 

Alastor’s smile softened. “Well, this is my stop. You have Algebra now correct?” Angelo nodded and sighed. “Mon Ange” Alastor spoke softly, the tone meant for when they were alone. “I’ll see you at work later right sha?” 

Angelo’s heart was fluttering. “Certainly. Pop’s has a job tonight so we’re probably gonna stop by and drop that off.” 

“Hm. So then our walk will really be the only time we have.” Alastor’s smile dropped. “I was hoping to talk to you about something.” 

Before Angelo could ask, the bell rang. “Shit… Well I’ll see ya. Can’t walk home with ya if I get detention.” 

Alastor’s smile returned for a moment. He nodded and headed into the classroom as Angelo turned to run. Sometimes, Angelo wished Alastor would break their no PDA rule. He knew it was good to keep it in place. The world was still in a lynching state and that was no different for New York. Alastor was from the south originally too, so that didn’t help. Alastor himself, was obviously okay with it, but Alastor’s father was not. He was the type of man to listen to the preachers on the morning radio. Volume all the way up so that even the neighbors could hear how the homo’s were going to burn in hell for eternity and that God would forgive the courageous men and women who did god's work in ridding the world of them.

Angel spent his math class remembering the one time Alastor was able to convince Angelo’s parents to let him go hunting with Alastor and his father. Angelo’s dad thought it would be a great outing between men. Little did he know that was the first time Alastor really held Angelo. He remembered them laying shirtless, one sleeping bag opened under them and the other on top of them. Angelo had been watching Alastor’s chest rise and fall under his hand. Nothing but them alone in the small tent lit up by moonlight. Alastor had one arm wrapped around Angelo and the other under his own head. 

“Do you ever wonder what will happen after we die?” He had asked Angelo suddenly. The blonde glanced up. Alastor’s deep brown eyes looked like they were glowing red in the moonlight. 

“Well… I mean… I’m thirteen why would I think about that?” Angelo had laughed softly. Alastor had such a serious expression that Angelo almost felt guilty for laughing. “What do you think happens?” Angelo carefully moved so that he was laying on top of Alastor. His chin resting on top of his hands. The brunette stayed quiet for a while. 

“If there is no afterlife. No heaven or hell. Then I’d like to believe I would be reincarnated.” Alastor’s eyes flashed down to the tall blonde on top of him. Oh, Alastor had a weakness for that sweet smile. Angelo, lit up by moonlight, was something otherworldly to Alastor. Angelo seemed to contemplate his words for a while. 

“All right… What do you think you’d come back as then.”Angelo was snickering to himself. “My last name means spider so knowing my luck that’s what I’d come back as.” 

“Darling if you came back as a spider, I imagine you’d be the most colorful little creature. You’d probably be venomous too. Knowing that mouth of yours.” Now Alastor was laughing. Angelo had buried his face into Alastor’s bony chest. “hmm. I think I’d come back as a deer.” 

“What?! A deer? Like the same as what we’ve been trying to kill all weekend? Why would you want to become something so… weak?” Angelo had lifted himself onto his hands so he could properly look Alastor in the eyes. 

“Mon Ange, do you know much about deer?” When Angelo shook his head, Alastor cupped one of the blonde’s cheeks and brought him back down to lay on his chest again. “A buck is actually a very powerful creature. They are massive and elegant. Deer, themselves, are a symbol of rebirth and spirituality.” Alastor had begun petting Angelo’s head. The other’s hair soft as silk against his calloused fingers. 

Angelo nodded. “Yeah… Now that you say that. Kinda suits you hunh… Everyone thinks you’re so small and cute, which, i mean, they ain’t wrong-”

“Angelo-” Alastor spoke sternly and sent a smiling glare down at him. Angelo didn’t need to see it, he could feel it. It made him bite his lip. Made him eager. 

“You are! But you could also shred them in seconds. I’ve seen what you can do to a whole bull! I can only imagine the damage you could do to something far weaker and smaller.” The idea itself made Angelo shiver. Alastor was powerful and they both knew it. They spent the rest of the night quietly discussing the matter. Then the rest of the weekend, sneaking kisses, snuggling under moonlight, and actually hunting. 

It was a good thing Alastor’s father was far more blind to their budding relationship than Angelo’s father was. Angelo’s father caught him blushing at Alastor once. Alastor was wearing a tank top and ripping apart a whole deer by himself of course Angelo was blushing. Henroin decided that bringing Angelo to a strip club and buying him enough to drink that he would actually sleep with a prostitute, would be a good cure for his ‘affliction’. It just confirmed to Angelo that, Alastor was right and whiskey wasn’t half bad, he could sleep with girls he just didn’t care for it, and that he really wanted to try one of those little leather leotards one day. 

Angelo looked up when he heard whispering around him. He had almost forgotten he was even in class. It felt stupid to even be trying with school at all. He had a job with or without school. Angelo’s only real reason for being in school, was to be with Alastor. The girls were looking at him and surely gossiping about how he probably got punched for trying to suck some rando off in the locker room after gym. The only thing wrong was that Angelo hadn’t offered. He only got hit because he refused. 

The guys were probably either planning on what to do to beat the school fag, or how to ask him for a BJ. Angelo rolled his eyes and tried to look at the board. Oh good, teach was on equation number twenty-three. Angelo was three pages behind and looking at number six. He closed his book with a frustrated sigh. Whatever. He didn’t need this. 

After school, as always, Alastor was waiting by Angelo’s locker. Angelo wanted so bad to kiss his handsome face and melt into a puddle in the brunettes arms. As Angelo got closer, Alastor’s smile softened. When they were alone, Alastor always had a hand on him or at least near him. Angelo lived for those wandering hands. Angelo couldn’t wait for the next chance to be alone. He was getting so touch starved. Their last sleepover had been at Angelo’s. So no snuggling, barely any touching, and they only chanced kisses when the lights were out and Angelo knew for certain his dad had gone to sleep. 

The walk home together was relatively silent. They talked idly about their classes. Alastor was in all the advanced classes so his were far more interesting. Angelo noticed that Alastor seemed to really have something on his mind. Alastor kept spacing out between topics. A couple times Angelo saw the other gripping his own bag with white knuckles. 

Angelo spoke softly. “Babe?” They were getting close to the butcher shop. Angelo didn’t have much time left and didn’t want to leave Alastor in a stressed out state. “C’mon what’s going on?” 

Alastor ground his teeth together for a moment then sighed and shook his head. “No, I… We will talk next time we’re alone. It’s too important to just mention right now. You will have questions and well… I’m not sure…” Angelo grabbed Alastor’s hand and pulled him into an alleyway quickly. They walked fast and found a small nook to cram both their bodies into. Distant sound of rats squeaking told them it was a relatively empty alley.

“Amore.” Angelo cupped Alastor’s face. “If It’s that important, I’ll sneak out tonight and climb into your window. We can talk, then I’ll go home. It looks like whatever this is, it’s really bothering you…Y-...You know I won’t judge you no matter what right?” 

Alastor smiled sadly at Angelo. “ Darling. I believe you, but I know there are things that may push even your limitations…” He laughed quietly. “You are the only person who makes me…FEEL things. If I lost you…” 

“Ya’ won’t lose me Al…” Angelo glanced out their small hiding spot then kissed Alastor. Alastor kissed him back, pulling the blonde by the blazer. They parted with smiles and laughter. They risked holding hands until they made it to the entryway of the alley. The rest of the way to the shop, they didn’t hold hands but they did walk close. Hips occasionally bumping the other. 

Angelo waved bye to Alastor. Alastor’s father waved from inside then yelled for his son to get changed. Angelo sighed at the sight. Alastor never shrunk down under his father’s scrutiny the way Angelo did, but he knew that his lover had a great distaste for the man. His father had once been kind, but when Alastor’s mother passed away, the man grew cold and cruel. Perhaps a little too good of friends with Angelo’s father. 

Angelo was greeted to yelling and fighting between Aurick and his father. Of course, once they saw his bruised face, he was dragged into it. Both the brothers being told they were worthless disgraces to the family name. Aurick saying it was all Angelo’s fault that he was getting into fights. Angelo arguing that he was only getting into fights because of Aurick’s reputation. Their father ended up sending them out to work early with a longer list than normal. They both left, still arguing until they were alone in the car. 

Aurick turned the music from the radio as loud as he could. Some new rock and roll. Angelo didn’t mind it, but, thanks to Alastor, he had a heavy appreciation for older music. He stared out the window, until his brother offered to get him a coffee and a doughnut as an apology. Aurick was a total asshole, but he did care. Angelo smiled and punched his brother’s arm after accepting the offer. 

“So… You really dating that freak?” Aurick asked on their way to their next stop. He shoved the second half of his pastry in his mouth. Angelo was just staring at him. 

“Thought you didn’t wanna know?” Angelo sipped his coffee to wash down the thick weight of his own doughnut. “The whole if you don’t know you can’t tell thing?” 

“Yeah well… Heard he came to your rescue today.” Aurick glanced and saw Angelo curl his knees up to his chest. There was a noticeable pink on his little brother’s face. “I know you’re a fag. I’m not gonna beat you. Not for that. But that kid is weird. I worry about you with him.” 

Angelo rolled his eyes. “Oh come on we ain't exactly model citizens either. Heard pops had you do your first hit last week. Officially a man now right?” Angelo pulled out a nip of whiskey he had pocketed from the kitchen when no one was looking, and dumped it into his coffee. Aurick saw but said nothing. He couldn’t judge considering he’s been doing the same thing since he was twelve. 

“Yeah and pops said you’re next so get ready. Pretty sure he’s gonna try to get you to fuck another whore again too. He doesn’t like the rumors he hears. If you’re not careful he’ll just marry you off.” Aurick held out his coffee to Angelo knowing the little brat probably had a second nip. 

“I only have rum now…” Aurick just pushed the coffee again. Angelo dumped the rum into his brothers coffee. “He can try all he wants. I ain’t fucking with that shit.” Fuck the coffee was good. Just needed about a cup of sugar and a whole shot of something to take the edge off. 

“With the killing or with the sluts?” Aurick took a sip to gauge his coffee before chugging half of it. 

“Please. Been hunting and killing things since I could walk…” Angelo stared at his coffee again before just shoving the rest of his sweet into his mouth and washing it down with the spiked coffee. “If dad really tries to marry me off or whatever, then I’ll just leave.” 

“Yeah, and what are you gonna do? First place dad will look will be with the LeBlanc’s. He knows you got a thing for Alastor.” They pulled into a parking lot. Angelo glanced at the list. This was a cash pickup. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll really piss him off and go into prostitution.” Angelo laughed dryly as he finished his coffee off. He gave an excited woop as he hopped out of the car. The burn from whisky always filled him with a little too much energy. Angelo ran to the trunk of the car and looked at what they had for tools. A grin spreading as he saw that his old bat had been replaced. He picked up the new wooden bat and bounced it in his hands. 

Aurick sighed and shook his head at his brother. “I’ll talk to him. Not about the gay thing, but I’ll try to get him off your ass.” Aurick picked up and holstered a pistol, a knife, and a briefcase. “You and your bats. Don’t break this one this time okay? Why you insist on having the wooden ones if beyond me. The metal ones sound nicer.” Aurick closed the trunk and laughed as Angelo practiced swinging it. 

“I like how the wood sounds better! ‘Sides, it’s better when they splinter.” Angelo swung the bat up to rest on his shoulder as they walked into the small jewelry shop. There were only a couple customers meandering about. The two business owners looked up and blanched. 

“A-Ah b-b-boys…” The younger spoke up. They were a father son pair. The son was in his mid thirties, in training to take over from his father who was planning on retiring soon. They had made a deal with the Ragni family before Angelo was born and still owed a few grand. Aurick had been coming to this shop with their father for about five years so they knew him well. Angelo had only been coming to this pick up spot for about five months. The jewelers had been skimping on their payments so Henroin figured it was a good idea to send the destructive duo as a scare tactic. 

“Hello Martin.” Aurick stepped forward and leaned across the glass, right next to the sign that said ‘do not lean’. Angelo stepped to the glass display beside where they were standing. He figured it couldn’t hurt to look around while Aurick talked business. They had gold chains, rings, diamonds, lots of pretty things. 

Angelo found a pretty little pearl necklace and spaced out. He wondered how he would look wearing some of these. His father had given him a couple gold chains before. He liked them well enough, but they didn’t suit him. He preferred chokers. 

“Angelo.” Aurick had turned and called for him. Angelo looked up and saw the son holding his hands together in prayer. “They say they don’t have it… What do you think…”

“Really?” Angelo stepped up with a grin. 

“Please, Sales have been so low. We can barely afford our food right now.” The son was standing alone. Angelo leaned over to look around. Looked like the father had abandoned poor Martin alone with them. 

“Do you really not have it or did daddy just leave with your cash box?” Angelo’s grin only widened as the son’s jaw dropped. 

“Oh! Good thinking Angelo… I think you deserve something for that…” The brothers smiled at each other. 

“Oh god please no…” Martin put his hands up to his face as the brothers put both their hands on the bat and smashed it into one of the glass displays. They each took something that caught their eyes. Aurick, a nice thick gold ring with some stones. It would be great to tear into someone's face. Angelo had to look for a second before taking a pretty ruby necklace. It looked like it was adjustable too. He’d play with it later. Angelo took a ring too for good measure. 

“Consider this…” Aurick paused for a moment. “Payment towards your interest. We will be back next month.” They both headed for the door. Angelo made sure to smash one more case before leaving. 

“Well that was fun. What’s next?” Angelo asked. The brothers shared a laugh as they went off to their next target. 

The boys chipped away at their list well into the night. They had a handful of successful pickups, a couple of others that went very similarly to the jewelers. All in all very successful. Not to mention, plenty relaxing. Angelo liked when he could smash things and not get in trouble. They were in the middle of a pickup at a pawn shop when they got a call from their father. Aurick had been questioning the guy as to how he could possibly ‘lost’ his payment, when the phone rang. 

At first the guy had sighed with relief, until he heard Henroin’s voice. He handed the phone to Aurick who pulled out his pistol and kept it aimed at the pawn shop owner while he talked to their father. Angelo watched him while sitting on the counter swinging his legs. 

“Angelo.” Aurick called. “We gotta go. Dad needs us for clean up. Here.” Aurick flipped the pistol with one hand and offered it to his brother. “Dad says he can keep one kneecap.” Aurick turned back to the phone and wrote down an address. Angelo took the gun and glanced it over. 

“W-wait...I-I can get the money, please. J-J-Just take it from the register!” The fat bastard looked like he was about to totally piss himself. Angelo rolled his eyes and popped the register open. 

“You got… three hundred fifty four dollers, a rubber band, and an expired condom…” Angelo stared at the register for a moment longer. Aurick leaned back from the phone to look at the register himself. 

“Leave it. That’s hardly even worth the drive.” The elder brother sighed and shook his head as he hung up the phone. Angelo slammed the drawer shut. A scream rang out as Angelo fired off one shot into the guys leg. Oof that guy sure was a bleeder. He would be fine though, Angelo didn’t hit anything major. 

“Fuck what’s with this boring day?” Angelo handed the gun back to his brother and stretched his arms behind his head. Aurick shrugged. 

“Well, less boring now. Got three bodies. Dad said the guys tried to scam him, so he shot them down. He’s tired though so he’s heading right home. He wants us to clean it up, get it to the LeBlanc’s then were done.” Aurick looked at the address again then folded it and slipped it onto his dash. 

Angelo bit his lip as he buckled himself in in the car. “Do you think…” Angelo started. He curled his toes in his shoes and pressed his suddenly all too warm palms against his slacks. “Think he will care if I uh… Don’t come home with you?” Angelo side eyes his brother. 

Aurick started the car and headed off with a sigh. “Gonna stay over with Alastor?” 

“He… I kinda might have promised him I’d try to sneak out… I’ll come back if you think it’ll be a problem but-” Angelo was cut off by his brother punching his shoulder. 

“I’ll cover you just don’t tell me anything else.” Angelo smiled and punched Aurick back. His older brother could be a real dick sometimes, but when he wasn't, he was a really great guy.

The scene was gruesome. There were three bodies in a dark alleyway, just like Henroin had said. They had been so filled with bullets and beat so bad that Angelo could barely tell which end was the face. The brothers stood there just staring for a while. 

“Okay, come on we gotta finish or i’m gonna hurl.” Aurick quickly went to the trunk and pulled out three large black bags. They both, as a precaution, were already wearing all black so no need to change. One machete each and the job would take no time at all. Angelo spent so much time at the butcher shop, that this barely bothered him anymore. Angelo had asked Alastor how he handled corpses so well. The other had told him, “Once you stop thinking of it as a human, it gets easier.” Aurick however still had to take breaks. 

Angelo almost enjoyed the sound of bone being seperated. It was a familiar sound to him. The chopping of flesh, dripping of fresh blood. They were things that reminded him of Alastor. It made Angelo smile softly. He could feel Aurick staring at him as the elder leaned back. 

“Sometimes I really wonder if you should be the next family head.” He was shaking his head as he leaned back down and continued trying to chop away at something. Angelo looked over to see what his brother was struggling with. 

“Hey, idiot.” Angelo stepped over and pulled the limb in the opposite direction Aurick had been pulling it at. “Chop right there,” He pointed then moved his hand. “That’s the joint. You chop there just right then it’ll pop right off.” Aurick stared at him in mild disgust before doing as directed. It worked. 

“How the fuck do you know so much?” Angelo threw the dismembered limb and crossed his arms. “Right… you hang out with the freak.” 

“Will you stop calling him that?” Angelo rolled his eyes and went back to the other two bodies. “He’s…” Angelo paused and chewed his lip. Right. They didn’t have a label. “Call him Al.” 

They hurried to finish and loaded the bodies into the car. Aurick turned to look at Angelo. The younger was watching his own hands. Seemingly staring into nothing. Angelo was suddenly very worried about seeing Alastor. The other had seemed so distressed about something. What if it was about their relationship? What if he wasn’t interested in Angelo anymore? What if-

Angelo’s thoughts broke off as Aurick turned the radio on and played one of the older stations. Slow jazz started playing softly. Angelo offered a small smile over to his older brother as, once again the car was off. Lights flashed over the car. Angelo wanted so much for them. He wanted Alastor to be in his life forever. Whatever the other wanted to tell him, he would do anything to accept it. Angelo was in love, he had been for years. He was sure Alastor loved him too. 

As they pulled in, Angelo’s heart was pounding. Alastor was standing outside, a cigarette between his lips as he waited. The butcher shop had closed hours ago so Alastor was likely there by himself. Angelo hopped out of the car and ran up to Alastor. The brunette tensed up and held up his hands, eyeing Aurick. Angelo pouted.

“He knows… Well he guessed.” Angelo spoke softly and glanced at his feet. Currently crushing the gravel underneath. Alastor took the cigarette out of his mouth and sighed softly. As Aurick went to the trunk, Alastor gave Angelo a soft kiss to his cheek. With a smile they both went to join Aurick in unloading the car. Each taking one bag. 

“Where you want us to drop these?” Aurick asked as Alastor opened the back door.

“Next to the freezer.” Alastor put out the cigarette against the wall and tucked the rest of it into his pocket for later. “ Dad wants me to take care of it as much as possible tonight. Whatever I don’t get to is going in there.” Angelo heard the exhaustion in Alastor’s voice. Maybe he shouldn't stay. He looked between Alastor and his brother. 

“Al…” Angelo spoke softly. “Do… Do you still wanna talk? Aurick said he will cover…” 

Alastor glanced at Angelo with a wide, surprised expression. He stayed quiet for longer than Angelo was used to. It set the blonde’s nerves on edge. They put their bags down by the freezer and turned to each other. Angelo was grateful as his brother seemed to read the energy between the two and excused himself to the bathroom. 

“Sha…” Alastor’s voice was heavy and dark in tone. “I don’ know if you gon’ like what it is I got’s ta say…” Alastor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Angelo slowly raised his hands to the other’s face. 

“Whatever it is… I’m sure we will be fine. You being this careful, just means I gotta have an open mind right?” Angelo smiled softly. Alastor smiled nervously back. 

“I don’ know if you gon’ wanna stay th’ night after I tell ya.” Alastor gently raised his hands up and lowered Angelo’s away from his face. 

“Try me babe…” Angelo held his breath and Alastor’s hands. Alastor stared long and hard at Angelo for a while. Angelo felt like he was standing at the gates of hell. Waiting for his judgement to be passed. After what felt like forever, Alastor pulled Angelo down and rested his own head on the other’s shoulder. 

"I-...I'm a cannibal…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

“Okay, So like…How does that work?” Angelo had propped himself up on one of the counters. Aurick had left not too long ago. Alastor’s confession had been a shock of course, but Angel decided to stay anyway. Something told him that he wasn’t on the menu. 

“What’cha mean sha?” Alastor turned and opened one of the bags. Alastor seemed shocked when Angelo told Aurick he was staying. A soft smile played on those tender lips. Angelo wanted so badly to kiss the brunette and tell him this was all okay. 

“Being a cannibal. Thought there were like, issues with being a cannibal. Can’t you get sick?” Angelo leaned back on his wrists as he watched Alastor take out the first limb. Alastor stripped away the fabric and dropped it to the floor. 

“Angelo,” Alastor cleared his throat. “The only thing you have to really be careful with, is the brain. So long as I dispose of that properly, the rest can be cut up and cooked like any other meat.” Angelo listened, of course, this was important, but he couldn’t help watching the other’s fingers. The way they held the knives, chopped all the bits smaller, into something more useful. Alastor was always so careful. Clean compared to Angelo’s reckless abandon.

Angelo bit his lip and chuckled softly to himself. “So what’s your favorite cut then?” Angelo wiggled under the others stare. Alastor’s hand hovered over a joint. His eyes glowing under the weak lighting. Angelo was absolutely not above jumping his love in a butcher shop. 

“Angelo…” A sigh and a laugh as Alastor wiped the bloody blade on his apron and switched it out for a more suitable clever. One meant for separating bone. “Well… Sha. That’s a hard question ta’ ask a man who likes his meats…” SNAP. 

Angel jumped and shivered at the same time. The fact that Alastor was so small, but had the sheer muscle power to snap a bone that easily, was impressive. He watched in awe as the other continued to tear muscle and tissue from bone. 

“I like a good shoulder… tough meat, but tastes wonderful.” Alastor raised a brow. Seeming to ask if Angelo had caught onto his little game. Oh this sick bastard. Angelo shivered again and rolled his shoulders back. Alastor grinned and continued his work. SNAP. 

“Shank cuts make for a good stew.” SNAP. Alastor put aside the meat he had cut and pulled out another limb. “Shoulder has better taste in my opinion, but there tends to be more meat in the legs. Something I can really sink my teeth into.” Angelo squeezed his thighs together and rolled his eyes. Alastor laughed at Angelo’s flustered expression.

“Ribs are divine. Fine flavor, the meat just melts when cooked properly.” Alastor looked as if his mouth was watering. “A perfectly braised flank, nicely grilled loin...Should I stop darling? You look… uncomfortable” 

Angelo had crossed his legs and could tell he was turning a dark red. “N-nah. Don’ worry bout me babes. I am just ducky.” The blonde brought up a hand to cover his face as best as he could. 

“Very well…” Alastor continued on. Cutting and chopping. Switching knives, switching limbs. “Loin is nice as I said, but if I can get a good sirloin cut.” He paused and sighed. “Delectable, but… still not my favorite. No…” 

Alastor’s eyes raised from his work. Staring down the slender form of the blonde. Angel knew now, he was on A menu, just not the same menu as what was currently making a mess of the table. The hunger in Alastor’s eyes was something different entirely. It made him squirm. Alastor put down the knives and placed both his bloodied hands down, flat, on the table. 

“No, my favorite is rump… So many cuts coming from one part of the body. So much versatility, and flavor. Maybe that makes me similar to most other men, but there's just something about a nice cut of rump… If you know what I mean Angelo.”

Angelo did in fact know what Alastor meant, and it had him reeling. “Are you… Are you hitting on me while cutting up a corpse and simultaneously telling what you want for dinner?” He stared at the other with a wide grin. Alastor laughed softly and shook his head with an equally as wide grin. 

“And if I am Angelo?” Alastor watched as Angelo leaned back and fanned his face. 

“Well… I’d say it’s kinda weird, but also kinda hot.” The blonde bit his lip and swung his feet a little. “You already know I got a thing for watching you work. This is just a part of it right?” 

Angelo watched Alastor’s eyes widen. His smile dropped in disbelief before stretching wider. The smaller boy wiping the blood off his hands and removing his apron before rounding the table. Angelo’s smile stretched to match Alastors as his legs were parted so that Alastor could stand between them. Angelo cupped Alastor’s face while the other rested his hands on Angel’s waist. 

“You make me feel so damn lucky Angelo.” Alastor’s voice was soft. Like it could break at any second. “You have never once flinched watching me work. You don’t care that part of my job is dismantling corpses for disposal. All these things, things most people would rather walk away from, you just accept.” 

“Well…”Angelo rested their foreheads together. “You don’t say anything about how often I get into fights. You didn’t say anything when I started coming to do your deliveries, and you have stayed with me even though you know I’m a mobsters son. I’m going to be running the business under Aurick someday. You staying with me means, literally, being partners in crime Al.” Angelo had a point. Alastor knew he did. They both had their deals, their secrets. They both kept everything quiet.

Angelo stole a sweet kiss from Alastor, only to yelp in shock when the other captured his lip between teeth and pulled him into a far more intimate kiss. Angelo’s arms wrapping around Alastors shoulders. Alastor pulled at the others hips to bring him closer to the edge of the counter. They stood there making out for a while. Until Alastor noticed the time. They both worked together to clean up as best as they could, then headed to Alastor’s home. 

That night, they snuck in quietly and made their way to Alastor’s room. They both took their showers, then snuggled under the covers. Angelo knew he would be in for a beating when he got home tomorrow, but that would be fine. Having Alastor hold him close like this was always going to be worth a refreshed black eye.

Angelo got used to the whole cannibal thing quickly. It became a strange, silent joke between them. Really, it served as an opportunity for them to flirt in a more secretive way. Angelo taking out his knife one night and carving a heart and their initials into some poor guys corpse. He knew know where Alastor cut and knew it would be destroyed properly. Only Alastor would see it. Aurick hadn’t thought it was funny, but Angelo didn’t care. It was their little secret. 

Over the next year they would share more and grow closer. Angelo got in more fights, sometimes he handled it himself, sometimes Alastor came and rescued him like the princess he was. Some fights were with Aurick and some were stopped by Aurick. The worst of Angelo’s injuries were always Henroin’s drunken nights. Those nights were the nights Angelo would hop the fence and run the couple blocks to Alastor’s place. He would scale the side of the building and tap on the others window until Alastor pulled him inside and hugged him. 

Alastor’s dad was getting worse too. He would go out drinking every night, weather Henroin was with him or not. They had started being more careful at the shop and at Alastor’s home too. It started to feel like there was nowhere safe for them. Well, There was still one place. There were still two beautiful ladies who would never judge them. Who would always smile seeing their boys playing nice. 

Every Friday after school, for the last year and a half, Alastor and Angelo would head to the city cemetery. Alastor used to go on his own, Angelo only coming when his mom didn’t need him to help with chores. Since his mother’s passing, he had no reason to go home anymore. They both would pack extra lunches, walking hand in hand to the grave markers. Lilly-Anne LeBlanc side by side with Maria Rose Ragni. Both the boys sat down and pulled out their food. Each laying an extra sandwich down on their own mother’s graves. 

Angelo smiled softly. Silently saying his usual prayer. If there was a god, he better take damn good care of his ma. Angelo knew, if the scriptures were true, his mother probably hadn’t gone to heaven, but hoped they would make an exception for her. None of the Ragni siblings blamed her for taking her own life. Henroin had barely given her a choice. He had gone on a drunken rampage, like he always did. He had beaten her, tried to attack Angelo for trying to step in. Aurick got involved. Molly screamed so loud the cops had been called. Henroin was back the next morning and back to beating them. There was no stopping the man.

Angelo’s mother had started drinking too. She was silent when she did. She would always call Angelo over and just hold him to her. She would kiss his head and apologize to him for giving birth to him in such an unforgiving world. He would do his best to comfort her, but it hadn’t been enough. She had contacted one of Henroin’s ex business partners and gotten just the right amount of angel dust. Angelo came home to ambulances and a body bag. 

Alastor rubbed his back as tears fell down his sore cheeks. It made him smile. Alastor didn’t cry anymore. It had been at least six years since his mother passed. She had died of a rare blood disease. Alastor had stayed by her side the whole time. Singing to her and trying his best to nurse her back to help, but some things weren’t meant to be. The doctors told Alastor that, thanks to his love and support, she lived a full year longer than expected. Alastor hadn’t taken that as a comfort. She was supposed to have gotten better, not just suffered longer. 

They boys were silent for a long time, Angelo silently saying a catholic prayer for his mother. Alastor just staring silently. Letting Angelo do what he needed. After a cool breeze swept through them both, Alastor yawned and laid back in the grass. Angelo watched him from the corner of his eye. 

“H-hey uh Al…?” Angelo finally spoke up as he leaned back and supported his weight on his hands.

“Hmm? Yes darling?” Alastor looked up to see Angelo glancing between the two graves. 

“Should we…” The blonde’s face turning pink. “Do you think we should tell them?” Alastor sat back back up and watched the other over his glasses. 

“I don’t see why not…” The smile was tender as Alastor laid his hand on top of Angelo’s. He motioned for Angelo to go ahead. “I have to admit… I may have already talked to my mother about it… It raised the next day while we were at school so I thought she was mad… but when we got out, the sun had come out. There was a rainbow over the school. So I’d say mother accepts.” 

Angelo felt like crying as he laughed. “Okay, well… I still gotta tell my ma...Though I bet she knows. Considering those two were the cities gossip girls.” Alastor chuckled at that and squeezed Angelo’s hand. 

“Right...Right…” Angelo ran a hand through his thick hair. “Okay so… Mom… I got a few things to uh… to tell you…” He laughed. “Damn, ya know thought it would be easier without you here ta hit me with a spoon.” Alastor laughed and had to cover his mouth. Even Al had been victim to Mrs. Ragni and her wooden spoon. 

“So uh. You know Al...Other than him always adding hot sauce to your cooking, I know you liked him. So I hope you’ll accept him and uh… me… I like him a lot ma. I know you knew I was gay. I know you uh knew I liked Al… but I really like him ma. I’m hoping to be with him for a while.” He paused and took a deep breath. After sighing he flopped onto his back in the grass. He covered his face with a groan as his cheeks reddened. 

“I think you did really well.” Alastor smiled and rubbed Angelo’s arm. Alastor pulled his knees to his chest as he stared at his mother’s own grave. “Bonjour maman. C'est ton petit cerf.” Al’s voice halted and he choked a small bit. “Merci de m'aimer et d'aimer mon ange.” 

“What about me?” Angelo sat up on his elbows and turned to Alastor. The brunette shaking his head as he slowly moved to stand. 

“Why don’t we head home. You can stay with me tonight if you wish. I don’t think dad will mind if I have a guest.” Alastor picked up his bag and started to walk off. 

“Hey, wait! I heard Mon Ange! That’s what you call me isn’t it? Isn’t it?!” Angelo followed him but got no answer. Just a gentle kiss and a laugh. 

Angelo almost wished they’d stayed at the graveyard. Or gone to the park, back to the school, anywhere but back home. The Butcher shop was closed. It was NEVER closed on a friday afternoon. But there it stood, pitch black and still locked up. Alastor apologized to the patrons standing and waiting outside as he unlocked the door and ran in, dragging Angelo behind him. He reset the latch and ran straight into the back. The lights came on in a matter of seconds. 

Alastor came back out the front and unlocked a small door to the side, it was the stairwell that led up to their apartment. They both stood in the doorway. Something was wrong. Alastor took a deep shuddering breath beside Angelo before gripping the railing and running up the stairs. Angelo followed closely behind. Alastor started calling out, his voice calling louder each time for his father. Nothing in the living area. Nothing in the kitchen. Nothing in either of the bedrooms. 

The master bathroom door, however was open and the light was on. From where Angelo, stood in the door, he could smell something putrid. Smelled like alcohol, mixed with all sorts of other bodily fluids. The blonde covered his mouth and nose as he stepped closer. Alastor was standing in the middle of his father’s bedroom, just staring blankly. When Angelo looked, he could see feet just barely sticking out. 

“Call 911 Angelo…” Alastor’s voice was cold. 

“Al?” Angelo tried to touch a hand to Alastor’s shoulder. The other flinched and swatted the hand away. 

“Did I stutter Angelo?! Call an ambulance NOW!” Alastor’s voice made Angelo shake. He almost slipped as he ran to the kitchen and made the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry this took so much longer than normal for me. I work retail guys lol. I was also struggling really bad with this chapter. Hopefully the rest should come pretty easily. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! As always as soon as I have enough free time I will try to do my best and respond to every comment! So I hope to see you all next time! Have a good day/evening.
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love withstands...right?

Alastor’s father had died of alcohol poisoning after returning alone while the boys were at school. Al had to report to the police at the station and Angelo wasn’t allowed to be beside him. He could only watch as Alastor was taken away in a cop car. Angelo didn’t know what would happen now. He received no phone calls that night or the next morning. There was nothing in school the next day except the news that Alastor would be missing school for a while. Angelo offered to get Alastors class work for him, but the task got passed off to the class rep. A cute spunky little thing named Charlie. Angelo would have been pissed if he didn’t already know she had a not-so-secret girlfriend. 

Angelo moped around between school and work for a week.The lights in the butcher shop always off on his way home. Every job he did, every fight he got into, he used far more violence than necessary. What could he say, busting kneecaps made him feel better. That ended up being the week Angelo made his first kill too. Some asshole stabbed Aurick’s leg, so Angelo shot him right between the eyes. His father wanted to celebrate both his boys becoming men, but all Angelo could think about, while he got wasted on a bottle of whiskey, was Alastor. 

It was another week before Angelo heard anything. 

“Did you hear? They’re closing the butcher shop!” Angelo whipped his head around. “That’s such a shame! Wonder whatever happened to that kid.” His feet felt like lead. “I don’t know, probably a ward, can you imagine? First his mother, now his father? His mother was at least ill!” “Orphaned at only fifteen. What a tragedy!” 

Angelo didn’t care if he got expelled. He ran out of that school as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran even when his lungs burned and threatened to buckle underneath him. The cold dry air making him feel like he was being torn apart. He needed to see what was happening. Why didn’t Alastor call him. Who was at the shop? The apartment. What was happening. 

The butcher shop was boarded up. It hadn’t been boarded up yesterday. Every window, every door. The windows covered in heavy paper.Had he just not been paying attention? He ran around the side, even Al’s window was boarded. Even if he climbed, he wouldn’t get in. He screamed. Angelo screamed and punched the dumpster next to the shop. He kicked and swung his fists throwing a fit trying hitting anything he could until his knuckles were bloody and until he couldn't breathe anymore. What was happening? Where was his Al? Angelo slid down the side of the building and just let it out. Sobbing, not caring who saw him. He’d just knock them out if they said anything.

They had just made more progress in their relationship. Alastor’s birthday was supposed to be coming up. They were supposed to go out just the two of them. They were going to go see a picture show and hold hands in the dark. They were going to walk through the graveyard as the fog rolled in. They were supposed to make out in the woods and maybe more if Alastor was feeling up to it. Angelo had a present for him and everything. Angelo was going to ask Alastor himself if he wanted to make it official. 

After Angelo felt the chill set into his bones, he stood and made his way home. Taking his sweet time and walking the long way around the back of the house. He didn’t want to see his dad at all if he didn’t have to. Especially not with bloody knuckles. Angelo climbed the breaks in the wall up to his room and slid in through the window. His lights were off the way he left them, but his room seemed cleaner somehow. His bed was made, his clothes from doing laundry the night before were put away. 

“Hope you don’t mind. I cleaned while you were out…”

The soft, somber voice startled Angelo. The blonde flicked the light on and smiled. Alastor was standing there by the door to his and Aurick’s joined bathroom. Angelo felt his heart both mend and break at the same time as he ran over to the other. He hugged Alastor tightly. Alastor’s head falling to rest on Angelo’s shoulder. 

Alastor laughed. The kind of laugh that didn’t sound like one. It was just there so the other didn’t cry. “I feel like, lately, every time I see you I have something hard to tell you…” Angelo pulled back and held Alastor at arms length. Alastor was smiling, but there were tears in his eyes. 

“Al...Miele… What’s-” Angelo was cut off as Alastor saw his hands and gingerly took them in his own. 

“What happened to you?” Panic spreading across the other’s face. For some reason, this comforted Angelo. 

“I-...I uh saw the shop…I thought you were gone without a trace…” Angelo admitted dryly. He felt Al looking him over. Angelo’s hair was a curly, windblown mess, his uniform disheveled, bright pink cheeks and bloody knuckles. Alastor smiled and shook his head. 

“Come let’s get you cleaned up.” They slipped into the bathroom, Angelo sitting on the toilet while Alastor grabbed the first aid kit. They stayed silent while Alastor focused. Angelo hissed as the hydrogen peroxide was poured over his hands. Laughed when he went to poke at the light foaming coming from the wounds and Alastor smacked his arm. Once the wounds were tended and bandaged, Alastor lifted the blonde’s hands to his lips. Angelo smiled and watched the other. 

“Angelo...Sha…” Alastor stared at the clean white across the others hands for a moment. Once their eyes met in the middle, they shared a sad smile. 

“You, uh… You wanna spend the night so we can talk about what happened?” Angelo offered with a slightly nervous smile. Alastor nodded and gave Angelo a kiss to his forehead. They headed back into Angelo’s room as they heard on the other side of the door. 

“Hey, Dipshit” Aurick called. “Dad’s going out tonight. Mol’s is cooking dinner so tell Al he’s safe to stay alright. Molly told me she snuck him in during Dad’s afternoon nap. Just-...Don’t keep me awake tonight alright?” 

Alastor snorted softly into his hand while Angelo turned a bright red. “S-Shuddup you fucking asshole! I’ll fucking do what I want you can’t stop me! Get some damn earplugs if you’re that worried.” Angelo flipped the back of the door off. Alastor started laughing at the brothers antics. The laugh making Angelo just blush more. Alastor had looked so sad before, so hearing him laugh was like music to his ears. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with out this daily…” Alastor’s voice had turned somber again as he wiped away a tear from laughing. 

“What?” Angelo turned. His smile very slowly dropping as he processed Alastor’s words. 

“Angelo…” Al sighed and crossed his arms. Trying to collect himself. “Mon Ange. I-... I’m going to go stay with family in Louisiana…” Angelo stared at the other. They were barely a foot apart just standing in the center of his bedroom, but Alastor just suddenly felt so far away. 

“W-wha like...ta visit?” Angelo barked out a short nervous laugh. 

“No mon ange. To stay. To live.” Al’s hands gripping tight at his own arms. “If I stayed here. I would have to drop out of school. I would have to run that damned butcher shop by myself. That’s not the life I had planned.” 

Angelo’s rage was bubbling again. Not at Al, just a general rage. “Whait… So, you’re choosing this. You are choosing to leav-”

“It's not what I want Angelo! I want to stay.” Alastor’s burning gaze turned to Angelo. The taller feeling his boiling blood turn to ice instantly. “It’s what must be done. I won’t just drop out to be a butcher. That’s what my father wanted. He wanted a manly son to run a disgusting business. Just like your father wants. I-” Alastor stopped to try and collect himself. His small frame shaking.

Angelo bridged the gap between them. “I’m sorry.” His long arms wrapping around Alastor completely. Al was still shaking but lifted his arms to pull Angelo tight to him. 

“Angelo… please understand… I want to do this for US. I want us both to have a fair opportunity at a better life.” Angelo laughed into Alastor’s shoulder. 

“Babe, I’d be happy if you said you wanted me to drop out and move into that butcher shop. We could just run it together if you wanted. I wouldn’t mind being a butcher’s wife.” They both shared a giggle. 

“You make a better trophy wife, I’ve seen your cuts.” Alastor laughed when Angelo leaned out of their hug and punched his arm. Hissing as pain spread across his fingers from the wound. Alastor kissed Angelo’s wounds again. 

“Really though Angelo, I want to give you more. I won’t be gone long. I just want to finish highschool at least. Then I’ll come back. It’s only two years Angelo. I have an uncle who is going to keep paying the lease for the shop so no one else takes it. That way I have a home when I come back. The family I’m going to is my mother’s family.” 

Angelo sighed. Her family had stopped calling because of Alastor’s father. This really was too good of an opportunity for Alastor to pass up wasn’t it. He would get to be with his mother’s family. Learn more about who he was and where he came from. He would get to see where he really came from, not just her stories and vague memories from when they visited when he was little. 

“Al… While you’re gone. I’ll practice becoming the perfect trophy wife for you… So you better come back.” They shared a tender smile. Alastor cupping Angelo’s cheeks. 

“I don’t expect you to really wait… I want you to be happy…” Al’s voice shook. Angelo was probably the only person who would ever notice it. He would also be the one to say nothing about it. 

“Al, Babe. There ain’t any one in the world, who could deal with my shit, or my family, like you. You’re the only person who is possibly as fucked up as me.” Alastor raised a brow at Angelo. “Right you eat people. Okay, you are the only person, equally as fucked up as me. I’m not going anywhere. My heart is yours babe.” 

“Angelo… You really are something special. I don’t think I will find anyone else more perfect than you either.” Alastor pulled Angelo closer to ghost their lips over each other. Angelo shuddered, feeling their breaths bouncing off the others face. “I will come back to claim you… That is a promise.” 

“I’ll keep you to that promise… So help me God if I gotta go down to that Bayou to hunt you dow-” Angelo’s arms were around Alastor’s neck as soon as their lips touched. Alastor always did hate when Angelo made threats to him. Lips melting, tongues crossing teeth. Alastor slowly pulling them back to the bed. Angelo was more than happy to give Alastor a night worth remembering. Until Molly swung Angelo’s door open. She crossed her arms and stared at the boys. Their shirts pulled this way and that, tie and bowtie on the floor, hair total messes. 

“Really Angelo, can’t this wait until you’ve eaten?” Molly rolled her eyes and stormed off. Aurick leaned to glance into the room and rolled his eyes, following Molly to ask her for ear plugs. Alastor and Angelo both just glanced back at each other and started laughing wholeheartedly. 

They both fixed themselves up for dinner and headed downstairs. Molly had made a huge feast, lasagna, sauteed spinach and mushrooms, salad, garlic bread, tiramisu for dessert. Over dinner they all talked about what the future would be like. Alastor promised to call, letters would probably be thrown out by their dad so calling would be best. Molly would make sure Angelo got any and all. Angelo would sneak into Molly’s room since she was the only one who had her own phone line. Alastor made Angelo promise not to drop out. Angelo agreed as long as Alastor understood that it would be by the bare minimum of a passing grade. 

They helped Molly clean up and pack away the extra for their dad. After, Angelo and Alastor took over the bathroom to take a shower together. They held onto each other and chatted until the sun came up. Even then, they just yawned and smiled. Both finding the other beautiful in the thin morning light. Alastor running his thumb lightly over Angelo’s freckles while holding the others face. Angelo just watching the other’s eyes shine. 

When it was time for Alastor to leave, Angelo walked him back to the butcher shop. An older, rather gruff looking man, was waiting for Alastor. There was an older, just as gruff looking, truck rumbling and rattling away. 

“Mon Ange, this is my great uncle Husk. Husk, this is my Angelo.” Angelo went to shake the older mans hand but paused and turned his gaze to Alastor. Al laughed and stepped closer to Angelo. “He knows Angelo.” 

Husk rolled his eyes and shook Angelo’s hand. “You see a lot in the military boy. I am too old and ain’t got time to judge what my nephew does. Just don’t be a fucking dick to him. I’m a sharpshooter and still got my medals to prove it.” 

Angelo stared between the two with a million questions, but not enough time. Alastor took both Angelo’s hands in his with a gentle smile. “Angelo, I don’t say this a lot… Because I want it to always mean something.” His eyes burned into Angelo’s skin. “I love you. I promise. I will return. Just two years.” Angelo nodded 

“So… This is really it… this is really happening?” The blonde was trying to smile through the tears. Alastor brought his hands up to wipe them away. 

“Yes, I’m afraid so my darling.” Alastor sighed. They kissed quickly, but not gently. 

“I love you Al… Be safe. I’ll be waiting.” Angelo hated the break at the end and the hiccup that followed. Al kissed him and whispered, ``Je t’aime” one more time before hopping in the truck beside his uncle. 

Angelo watched that truck pull away. He watched until he couldn’t see it anymore. He watched the road after the sun had started to slip away. He waited, and waited. Wishing this had all been a dream or prank. 

He didn’t move until Aurick and Molly walked around the corner. Molly wrapped her arms around Angelo. That was when he finally snapped out of it and collapsed onto the sidewalk. Alastor was gone. He was actually gone. Realistically, he knew Al would be coming back, but two years was a long time. Angelo would be strong, just not right in this moment. Aurick sighed beside the sobbing twins. He gently brushed Molly off, and pulled Angelo up. He offered to carry Angelo back home on his back, Angelo took the offer as soon as his knees buckled under him. Alastor would be back. He had to come back. Angelo needed him, and Alastor needed Angelo. At least that’s what he thought. 

That’s what he thought for five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a little short, but it was also kind of a set up. I hope you guys are still enjoying this series! I honestly have no Idea how long this is gonna be but I think were about halfway there? Give or take? Depends on how the next couple chapters go!
> 
> This was MUCH easier to write than the last chapter. Let me know what you guys think down below! I love you guys and hope you are having a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves fast in longing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my darlings on discord for dealing with my shit while writing this!!! I hope you all forgive me ~~~

“Ooh Fuck! Harder Daddy!” Angelo moaned as the thrusts under him grew faster. They were both so close. Angelo throwing his head back after just one more hard thrust. He arched his body and gripped the guys knees. He knew every way to move his body to give his John’s a good show. He kept his head thrown back as he caught his breath. The cold air in the alleyway carrying his breath away in a pretty little puff. 

As soon as Angelo felt like he could move his legs, he pulled himself away from the guys lap and fixed his skirt. He had to look around for a minute for the panties. Oh great, they had been thrown in a puddle. He yelped when a heavy hand came down on his ass. 

“Bend over like a pretty little slut for those and I’ll give you an extra twenty~” The john purred out. Angelo rolled his eyes and did as told, even giving a little wiggle. He shivered, feeling the cold air on his exposed ass. With another disgusting smack, he stood back up. 

“Alright mistah, for that you’re giving me a light too…” He grinned and batted his long lashes. The guy rolled his eyes and pulled a pack from his pants. The guy lit it and handed it to Angelo. “Thanks hot stuff… See ya around~” Angelo gave a wink before strutting down the alley. 

Angelo flipped through the cash he’d gotten. Good, his tips for the night would be just enough for him and Cherri to pay their rent. He looked up as snow began to fall. Angelo couldn’t help the sigh that passed his lips. The winter always made him think of what happened all those years ago. 

The day after Alastor left, New York was hit with a major blizzard. Angelo hadn’t been careful enough hiding a love bite Al had left him with, so his father beat him and threw him into the storm. Locking all the doors. He made his way over to his friend Cherri’s house after that. She fixed him up and helped him recover from the black eye, busted lip, missing tooth, shoulder that had been pulled out of socket, and fractured shin. He had laughed when she offered to go personally launch a firework in Henroin’s face. 

A week into sleeping at Cherri’s house, and his father had shown up. Telling him he was needed to return to work as long as he had gotten over his ‘illness’. Angelo held Cherri back and told her he would handle it, right before spitting in his father’s face. This caused a brawl that got the police called. Henroin served a week in jail before being bailed out. 

This had given Angelo just enough time to go and pack all his belongings. Cherri had agreed to take him in. She was Aurick’s age and had her own place. Angelo was technically of age according to the state so none of that really mattered. What mattered was that Angelo would be gone before his father came home. Before he left, he asked Molly to let Alastor know what happened. He gave Molly Cherri’s house number so that he could call him there. 

That call never came. Angelo would sit and ‘do his homework’ next to that phone every night. Too many nights, Angelo fell asleep next to that phone. At school, Angelo would hunt down Aurick and Molly and ask if they had heard anything. Alastor never called them. No letters, no calls. Nothing. Hell, even a telegram would have been nice. 

Angelo did everything to at least try to graduate, but when graduation came and he was told he needed to retake a year because he didn’t have enough ‘credits’ he dropped out. He still held hope that Al would keep his promise and return. Angelo would go and live with him, He would work the butcher shop while Alastor either went to university or found a job he really wanted. Angelo would support him and they would just have a simple happy life. 

After another year went by, Cherri brought up the subject of needing help with rent. Her parents retired and moved cross country so they wouldn’t be helping her anymore. Angelo tried to find a job, but six months in, he learned that no one wanted to hire one of the Ragni boys. Aurick offered Angelo to return. The money would be good and Angelo wouldn’t have to move home. Aurick would be the only person he had to deal with. He accepted, under the agreement that his father not know and they split the cash evenly. Aurick said he was just happy to know his little bro wasn’t on the streets. As a show of appreciation, Cherri used the extra income and savings, to sneak Angelo into clubs with her. 

He loved it. The music, the dancing, the low lights. He didn’t like how often girls would try to come and grab him, but he did like the men who came up after he rejected the girls. He tried to enjoy it, but found himself thinking of how Alastor would feel when he came back. Sure it had been a full year past when Al said he’d be back, and with no contact whatsoever, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t at all. They were made for eachother, they couldn’t be kept apart right? 

Angelo took a drag off the smoke his john gave him. He was twenty three years old now. Alastor had left without a trace eight years ago. After five years, Angelo gave up. They were supposed to have been fucking soulmates. The asshole probably went off and found some sweet southern bell to cook hearts for him. Whatever. Angelo had found something else. 

Angelo was beyond the idea of finding love ever again. His heart would always belong to his dear sweet cannibal. However, his new best friend, pcp, could make him forget all of that for a night. That and the guys he slept with on the side for extra cash. Cherri had followed him into the bowls of the club scenes. There they found unlimited drinks with the promise of sex. Then Angelo found himself. He found Drag clubs. 

Angelo knew running around the streets in drag was dangerous, even in the sixties. Things were getting more progressive, and He wasn’t scared anymore. He was given the name Angel Dust after one fantastic night. He kissed the guy who suggested the name so soundly. Right before blowing his best friend. That had been his first encounter with both his namesake drug, and a threesome. The name had just fit him so well, he kept it. Now everyone who knew him called him-

“Hey Angie!” Well almost everyone called him Angel. He smiled and laughed as he ran up to Cherri. “Bitch be careful! You’re skirt is so short I can almost see everything from here.” She laughed loudly and handed Angel a bag as he approached the steps to her apartment. 

“Yeah well, It lets the guys know what they’re paying for.” Angel laughed and flipped his skirt at her with his free hand. She gagged then laughed and unlocked the door. 

This was Angel’s life now. Sex, drugs, drinking himself to sleep. It wasn’t the best, but it was the life he got. He had even gotten himself a sugar daddy or two. He had somehow managed to not get caught up in having a pimp, unless you counted Cherri as his pimp. She did take most of his pay. She said it was because he was horrible with money, he believed otherwise. 

Aurick and Molly still checked in on him. Molly had been more than thrilled with his new persona. Aurick, not as much. It didn’t disgust him, but made him uncomfortable. He still let Angelo work for him a few nights a week, but he had better keep a solid black suit nearby. That wasn’t Ideal, but he still needed his anger outlet. 

Angel helped Molly put the groceries away and went to take a shower. He liked to shower and sleep the night away. He silently planned out his next night. He was scheduled to be picked up by his brother, they had a hit and pick up. Then maybe if he had time he could still head over to the guy he met about two nights ago. He promised to pay in dust which didn’t sound so bad right now. 

As soon as he was under the water, his mind wandered elsewhere. Angel felt his rage building. Why couldn’t he forget for even just five minutes. Angel had forgotten the sound of Alastor’s voice. His singing, his whispers, his laugh. All of it. He could remember the words, but not how they sounded. He had forgotten what Alastor smelled like. Angel could name the smell, but he had never found anything like it. 

Hunting had lost it’s fun. Killing had lost its excitement. Every skull he crushed under his heels, every gun he unloaded in someone’s chest, every window he smashed. It all lacked love. A strange sentiment even for him. All of it had been fun before. The thrill of knowing who he was delivering every corpse to. Knowing how his small fucked up ex’s eyes would light up. 

Fuck, Now he had gone and done it. He was fucking crying. Angel ground his teeth together and punched the wall. Pain, yes. Pain would make him feel better. He was going out with Aurick tonight. That would help too. He would get to go out guns blazing tonight. Maybe, in honor of the fucking asshole he couldn’t stop thinking about, he’d bring his old switchblade and slit a few throats. Then he’d go and get his dust and scream his pain into pleasure. 

After his shower he found his bottle of whiskey and chugged. He chugged until it ran dry and collapsed onto his bed. This was what he wanted. The burning, the pain. The sore muscles. It was all so stupid. He had simultaneously, at twenty- fucking- three, become both what his father wanted, and was disgusted by. Not that it mattered anymore. His reason to live was gone. He just chose to believe that his reason to live had found himself something nicer than the cesspool Angel called home. 

Angel woke up hours later to water being thrown in his face. The blonde, on reflex, grabbed the gun from under his pillow. 

“Geeze! I don’t blame you but chill! It’s me!” Angel blinked and lowered his gun. It was just Aurick. 

“Gonna get yourself shot by me one of these days moron.” Angel laughed as he sat up. Aurick rolled his eyes and tossed the suit at Angel. 

“I’d like to see you try cocksucker.” Their banter had grown more offensive, but Angel knew it was just his brothers shit way of dealing with things. Like Angel having grown taller. Angel could see over the top of his older brothers head now. Was useful when he played lookout. 

“C’mon we gotta go, car’s already running.” Aurick tapped his foot. “And why are you always naked when I come to pick you up?”   
“It’s comfy! You’re the one in my room. Get out if it bothers you.” He laughed as the other stormed out so he could change. 

In no time they were heading down the road. Angel was cleaning and reloading his gun. His nerves were set on high alert. Not sure if it was from his own anxiety, or that his body wasn’t enjoying the lack of drugs in his system. He liked doing SOMETHING before a hit, but he was out. He could see Aurick glancing at him. Having the other constantly looking over was doing WONDERS for his paranoia. 

“What is your deal? You’re as twitchy as a crackhead. I would know. I sleep with some.” Angel turned and holstered his gun, switching to checking his knives. Aurick sighed.

“Nothing just… the anniversary is coming up, isn’t it?” Good. That’s what Angel wanted to be thinking about right now. 

“I wouldn’t know…” Angel lied. 

“I know you keep it marked on every calendar Angelo.” Aurick was stopped as Angel scoffed. 

“I’m not my father’s son I told you cut it with the O I’m just Angel now. Geezus and why do you fucking care. He was my… he was mine. He fucking abandonded me. Not you. Unless you know something.” Angel put away his knives after deciding they were good enough. Aurick was being awfully quiet though. 

“You don’t...do you?” Angel leaned forward in his seat, trying to catch the other’s expression under the street lights. 

“Not exactly-” Angel punched the dashboard. 

“The fucks that mean asshole? What do you know.” Aurick was biting his lip under his little brothers gaze. “I swear to god and on our mother's grave I will kill you if you don’t say something.” Angel wasn’t sure how much he was exaggerating. Aurick held up one hand to silence the other. 

“Give me a second okay? Fuck…” Aurick turned the radio on and listened to the soft jazz. Angel stared at the radio. This… This was a new station. 

“Okay? So what do you know?” Angel crossed his arms. After deciding he liked the classic sound, he turned it up a bit. 

“If you wait a second you’ll see what I’m trying to show you.” And wait they did. Soft Jazz filling the air while the car barreled down the city streets. Eventually the music faded out. Angel heard Aurick mutter something along the lines of ‘c’mon speak you asshole’ 

“Hello dear listeners, welcome to the hunting hour radio show. A new station brought to you from the very heart of this nation…” 

The voice carried on but Angel couldn’t hear anything. He knew that voice. Why did he know that voice. “Yeah...and?” 

“Doesn’t that sound a lot like-” Angel shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t know, he grew up and so did I. and what if it is hmm?” Angel looked out the window as the sound caught in his throat. “W-what. If it was him. Am I supposed to just… Just… I dont care Aurick. I stopped caring. He can go fucking… “ He chanced a glance at his brother. Even his brother looked pained. Angel decided to drop it. They both fell into silence until making it to their destination. 

Aurick had to rush out of the car, as Angel didn’t even wait for the car to stop to open his door. By the time the car was fully in park, Angel was swinging his legs out. His heeled boots slamming hard on the paved path behind the bar. Aurick was cussing as he tried to catch up. Angel could hear him cocking his gun. 

It was total bloodshed. Aurick ended up just standing there watching the whole thing in horror. As soon as the target was located. Angel ripped him and his guards to absolute shreds. Aurick got maybe two shots in. Angel snapped one guys neck, sliced another. Aurick wished it stopped there. By the time Angel was done, the hit was unrecognizable, and Angel was still stabbing away. 

Ange’s white blonde hair stained red, blood splattered across his face and hands. Hands shaking as he slowly snapped out of his manic state. He looked at the massacre around him while he just sat there on his knees. Aurick had run off to get bags. They still had to dump the bodies. Though, looking around, Angel wondered if they could fit it all in one body bag. 

“Spectacular show my darling.” 

Angel froze. Stock still. Like a deer in headlights. Someone had seen him. Sowly, very slowly, he stood and turned to look where the voice came from. There was a tall, well built man hiding in the shadows. Angel could just barely see a heavily tattooed hand. Strange markings that seemed to trail up his arm. 

“If you know what’s good for you.” Angel pulled out his pistol and lifted it to the shadow, cocking the gun. “You will step out into the light right now.” 

“Now Sha…” The man was cut off by the gun being fired straight into the air. Tears were running down the blonde’s cheek. 

“Did I FUCKING Stutter…LeBlanc…” Angel’s hand was shaking. 

The other man’s hands raised to show he meant no harm. As he came into the light, Angel’s worst fears came to stand before him. 

“I missed you mon ange…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was so much fun honestly. I hope you guys are liking this VERY messed up work. Hope to hear from you all soon!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cigarettes and whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much crimson_tears for helping me eith this chapter I LUB YOU♡♡♡♡♡

Angel’s hand slowly dropped bringing the pistol down with it. Only a few feet away from him stood the man he was certain he would never see again, hell he had gotten comfortable with the idea. He had welcomed the thought of being alone. Angel was angry, frustrated, sad, and maybe just a little bit happy. Alastor had come back for him after eight years, almost nine. Alastor moved to take a step forward. Angel raised the gun and aimed it for Al’s chest. 

“I have half a mind to shoot you where you stand. You don’t get to come back and just act like nothing happened.” Angel’s voice was shaking as the words poured out. He stepped forward enough to press the barrel into the other’s chest, right over where his heart would be. Assuming the asshole still had one. 

“Angelo please I can explain-” Alastor’s grin widened, Looking down to the gun as Angel cocked it back. 

“You wouldn’t know, but it’s Angel now. I disowned my father after he disowned me, and before you try to get all sentimental about it, I didn’t choose the name because of you. Some rando gave me the name.” Angel grimaced at his own venom laced words when he saw shock across the others face. 

“Angel…” Alastor’s voice was soft. He grabbed the barrel of the gun and moved it a little bit. “Ya, damn well know better. If ya were trying ta kill me you’d shoot me right here…” Alastor’s other hand came up to gently touch Angel’s face. 

Angel just stared, his face softening. He had missed Alastor so much. Angel felt himself slowly closing his eyes and lowering his gun. Alastor very cautiously stepped closer and pulled their foreheads together. Ignoring all the blood still covering Angel. 

“Fucking eight years...I can’t just forgive you Al… We ain’t just gonna go back to how it was. I-I… I can’t believe…” Angel dropped the gun and brought his hands up to grip the fabric of Alastor’s shirt. “I just…” Alastor held Angel’s hands in his.

“I know sha… I don’ expect ya to. I got a lot of explaining to do. I just want the chance ta’.” Alastor reached a hand up and brushes a cluster of hair behind one of Angel’s ears. “I wanna tell ya why it took so long. Why I had to be in hiding. Everything. It’s time for the truth… But ya know… You didn’t keep ta your promise either…” Alastor smiled even when Angel shot him an angry glare.

“The fuck you mean?” Angel tried to take a step back but felt an arm around his waist. 

“You promised ta come hunt me down if I didn’t come back.” Before Angel could say anything, he was being pulled back by his shoulder. Aurick had pulled them both apart and was holding his own gun at Alastor. 

“Aurick, it’s Al-” Aurick just stepped in front of his little brother. 

“Yeah I fucking know who it is. Fucking asshole.” Aurick was grinding his teeth, his words coming out as a hiss. Alastor rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the shorter man. The gun ending up pressed against him. “I will fucking shoot.” 

“You both act as if it’s a threat…” The laugh slipping from Alastor was dark. “I knew coming back was risky, I’m prepared to die. So long as I got to see my darling Angel one more time.” Alastor held out his arms. “I saw him. My last wish fulfilled. Go ahead Aurick.” Aurick and Angel just stared at the brunette. Something had most definitely changed in Alastor. Angel snapped out of it when Aurick groaned and lowered his gun. 

“Fucking hell. You always freaked me the fuck out man… Angelo let’s go.” Aurick tried to grab his little brothers arm, but Angel didn’t move. He just stayed staring at Alastor. 

“How’d you get here…” Angel folded his arms across his chest. “How did you know to come here.” Aurick stared at the younger, questioning him.

“I took a bike to work today. Happened to hear some lovely screaming on my way home from work.” Alastor pocketed his hands. Ever smiling. His odd demeanor was sending shivers down Angels spine. Whether they were good or not, he couldn’t tell yet. “Never been one to miss a good show you know that.” 

“Do I?” The blonde challenged. “You really come back to New York just for me?” Angel turned when Aurick tried again to pull him away again. They shared a look. Aurick mentioned that he was gonna do cleanup before someone saw something. Alastor shuffled his feet. He’d never been one for nervous habits before…

“Course I did sha. I was offered three jobs, as soon as they said New York, I rejected the other offers.” The brunette’s eyes shifted between the brothers. “I’d really rather talk in private ange…” Angel scoffed. 

“And I’d rather kick your fucking skull in…” Angel knew he was going overboard, but he didn’t exactly feel guilty. “Take me home… We can talk there…” Both Aurick and Alastor turned shocked expressions to him. 

Angel smiled and sauntered to Alastor. Pulling out his switchblade, he aimed it for the other’s throat. “Don’t get cocky… You may be hot, you may still have your fucking nails dug deep under my skin… But you don’t have me back yet.” Alastor visibly shivered, feeling the cold steel against his throat. Kinky motherfucker. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes…” The words struck Angel. He had to bite back a smile. 

“Aurick… Ya’ got this?” The elder groaned and waved them off. 

“Call me when you get home… I don’t trust either of you right now, but I know I can’t stop you.” Right as he finished speaking he gagged. Angel laughed and muttered something under his breath, then turned back to Al. With the eerie smile still in place, Alastor motioned for Angel to go first. 

“Nope, I don’t trust you at all right now. I don’t know where you’ve been or what you’ve done. You’re gonna go first.” Angel crossed his arms to prove his point. His words making the other’s smile drop a bit. Alastor really did want to try and fix this didn’t he. The blonde followed the other out of the alley. 

Alastor had said bike, Angel should have expected a motorcycle, but he didn’t. So when he saw the sleek cherry red Harley, he was more than a little speechless. Alastor walked up and grabbed a bomber jacket and a helmet. He handed them both to Angel. Angel took the jacket.Though Angel was taller, the jacket was a bit loose considering it was worn by someone more adequately built. Angel watched Alastor hop on the bike. 

“I didn’t expect to have a riding companion. Wouldn’t want anyone to see the blood all over you either now would we?”. Staring wide eyed at Alastor. His cajun accent was totally gone. When they were kids, Al could make his accent flip but not THAT cleanly. Now, when he spoke with his cajun accent, it was far stronger than before, and when he switched to, what Angel assumed was his radio voice, he had not even a hint of an accent. 

What happened to his sweet small, little bit nerdy, little bit creepy, lover. Angel couldn’t complain really. Alastor grew REALLY well into his genetics. His shoulders were wider, muscles toned nicely, in general Al had become a very classically handsome man. Angel had grown taller it which made him look more fragile and he hated it. His too blonde hair never darkening, skin paler than anyone else in his family. The true freak of the family. 

“Are you coming? Kinda need to know where I’m taking ya.” Al spoke with a soft laughter. Angel huffed at him and gave him the address before hopping on the back. He had ridden a motorcycle before so he knew how to position himself and slotted himself against the other. Alastor was so warm. He smelled like earth, grass, blood. The last one may have been him if he was being honest. Angel just always associated Alastor with blood.

They took off down the roads, Angel holding tight to Al. It was unreal. Gone for eight years, now Angel was here on the back of Al’s bike. Alastor had a bike! He hated feeling so weak for this man. He wouldn’t forgive him, not without answers. At least, that’s what he thought. What he continued to think as they made it to the apartment, as the door was unlocked, as the door was slammed shut behind Angel, and he was pressed against it. 

Angel gasped in shock as he was pulled tight to Alastor. He was about to panic when he realized Al was shaking. His hands gently touched the other’s back. There was hot wet breathing against his shoulder. Was Alastor...crying? Angel smiled weakly and squeezed Alastor into him. They stood there for a while. Angel didn’t realize he was crying until the other pulled back and cupped his cheek. Angel’s vision was blurry, but he smiled and held the others gaze. 

He could see the pain. The suffering. The longing. Angel still wanted the story. The truth behind the last eight years. But for now, his soulmate had returned home to him. Angel wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders and tilted his head for a kiss. It was salty and tasted a bit of iron, but it still felt like a warm, welcome home. Al’s hands squeezed Angel’s hips and pulled their bodies tighter together. 

“Angel,” Al’s voice was shaking as much as Angel’s breathing. Angel brought a finger to the other’s lips to silence him. The finger being the only thing to separate their lips.

“Shush.You’re here. You’re with me now. I’ll get my story later. For right now… This is fine…” Angel smiled sadly and ran the back of his hand over Alastor’s wet cheek. “Besides, don’t we do everything backwards?” They both laughed. Angel announced that he needed a shower.Taking Alastor’s hand and dragging him through the apartment.

Angel was quick to strip all the blood soaked clothes and hop in. He turned the shower to molten and enjoyed the heat sinking down to his bones. Angel had offered for Al to join him, but didn’t really expect him to. He’d feel a hell of a lot better keeping his eyes on the other. The blonde jumped and turned, his back hitting the opposite wall, when Alastor did, in fact, step into the shower behind him. Angel regretted his choice instantly. 

Alastor had very subtle tattoos and scars from his neck down to his chest. They framed his collarbones with a flourish. The softly colored ink went down the brunettes arms, some markings even on his ribs and hips. A strange collection of markings and symbols. They looked almost religious.

“What’s with all the ink? Never pegged you as the sort…” Angel tried to not let his eyes linger in any one spot too long. No matter how curious he was about just how much Alastor had grown in all that time. He did NOT need that blood loss right now. Alastor smiled and grabbed the soap, trying to coax the other closer. Angel did slowly move closer. letting Alastor take his hand and start washing all the blood away. 

“They are all symbols for voodoo. Something I learned down in the bayou. Turned out my whole family comes from a long line of practice. It’s rather interesting. My mother was actually a tarot reader and a medium.” Al’s voice was gentle and warm. This sounded more like the old Al he knew. His sweet little mama’s boy.

“Yeah? So can you like, do creepy black magic things?” Angel took another careful step closer. Alastor ran the bar of soap along Angel’s long arm before switching to the other arm. 

“I guess you could say that…Though Voodoo is not inherently black magic. Maybe I’ll just have to show you some time…” Bright brown eyes gazing into Angelo’s pale eyes. 

“We’ll see…” Angel tried his best to look away, anywhere but down.

“That’s not a no.”Alastor smiled and tugged at the other’s arm a bit more. Angel decided he hated that smile. 

Angel let himself be pulled closer. Alastor turning Angel and tilting his head back. He felt shampoo get poured in right before calloused fingers began scrubbing gently at his scalp. This must be what heaven felt like. The last time anything felt this good, was the last shower they took together eight years ago. Between the memory and the hot water, Angel knew he wouldn’t be able to resist temptation. Especially as those hands smoothed their way down his neck, shoulders, ribs, all the way down to his bony waist. Angel knew Al was trying to be gentle and massage him. Trying to be ‘nice’. Angel was way to keyed up to let it stop at just ‘nice’. 

Angel leaned his head back onto Al’s shoulder. His hair brushed back from the water, allowing him a clear view at the other’s jaw line. So much of Alastor had become perfectly defined. Angel brought his hand up to trace the other’s jaw on the other side. He let out a soft gasp when hands pressed into the soft flesh over his hip bones. Eyes closing when Alastor’s hands didn’t stop at squeezing, but started massaging. 

“Do ya remember mon ange?” Al asked in a low tone next to Angel’s ear. Angel just gave a questioning hum in response. “Do you remember what my favorite cut of meat is?” 

Angel’s eyes looked back up, their eyes locking. Angel laughed, called Al a freak, and pulled the brunette’s wet hair. Silencing their joined laughter with a scalding kiss. Al’s hands squeezed harder causing Angel to moan into the kiss. Angel shifted away from the hands just enough so he could turn in Alastor’s hold and face him. The blonde locked his arms over Al’s shoulders and joined their lips again. Alastor’s hands rubbing Angel’s shoulders before slowly slipping down to Angel’s waist. Their bodies pressed closer, chest to chest. The water running down both their bodies in tandem, just adding another level of heat to their silly little game. 

Angel broke from their kiss and watched some of the water drip down Alastor’s face. Alastor seemed just as distracted as he leaned forward to kiss over Angel’s neck. Licking the water collecting in the other’s collarbone. The blonde let his head fall to the side. He felt lips, tongue, teeth. As the attention to his neck got rougher he let out a high pitched whine. His hands reaching up to lock in the soft brown hair. He pressed Al into his favorite tendon and had to bite back a sharp cry. 

Angel felt his breath coming faster while he and Al gripped and clawed at each other’s skin. Angel ended up leaning his head as far forward as he could. His teeth meeting with Al’s shoulder. A low groan pulling from the other’s throat. Angel giggled into Alastor’s neck. He still remembered the things that got under Alastor’s skin. 

Alastor had told Angel before, sex was just not a concept he thought of regularly. However, there were times he found things Angel did attractive. When they tried having sex the first time, Alastor took a while to figure out how he had felt about it, deciding that he liked it because of Angel. That Angel made this kind of thing enjoyable for him. Having that thought run through his mind right now, while they were in the middle of giving each other bruises and bitemarks, caused his knees to almost give out. 

Angel whined as he sucked a darker spot into Alastor’s shoulder, reaching his hands around to Al’s back and digging his nails in hard. His hips bucking against Alastors, finding the other as turned on as he was. Alastor gasped and rutted his hips into Angel’s in return. Alastor leaned back to admire his work. He had tasted blood long ago, but Angel was making such pretty sounds, the temptation to keep going had been far too difficult to refuse. There were small puncture marks from his teeth and blood was slowly dripping down along Angel’s lean muscle, mixing with the shower water beautifully. 

Angel stepped back as well, panting as he looked at the line of small bruises along Alastor’s tattoos. They both chuckled at the other’s dazed expressions. Angel shut the water off and quickly stepped out of the shower, almost tripping on his unsteady legs. He grabbed his towel and threw the second one at Alastor before wiggling a finger. Commanding Alastor to follow him, and follow he did. 

There really was no point in the towels as they were on the floor as soon as the bedroom door was closed. Angel had made it to the bed and turned to Alastor, making a show of letting the towel fall naturally off his hips. He knew Alastor would greatly appreciate the light shining in from the window, giving his slender curves an ethereal glow. Alastor quickly closing the gap between them and pinning him to the bed with a low growl, was confirmation enough. Angel still knew just how to rile his feral lover up. 

“You are so beautiful Mon ange. Breathtaking, really.” Alastor laughed when Angel squirmed under him. 

“Al,” The compliments, and Alastor’s body heat, had him dizzy. Sure, Angel had heard it all before, but it would always mean more coming from Alastor. The brunette laughed again and slipped a hand down between Angel’s legs. Angel rolled his head back and gripped the blanket’s by his head. “F-F-uck…”

Is was too much and not enough, all at the same time. Angel had assumed Alastor was going to just start stroking him off, but he had been SO wrong. Instead, Angel’s legs were lifted. Alastor turned and gently kissed the inside of his knee. Gently, Al started to massage the tender muscle and kiss up Angel’s soft thighs. 

Every small kiss and nip made Angel twitch and shiver in pleasure. He brought one of his hands to his mouth to muffle his every gasp and whine. Alastor gave the same treatment to his other leg before slowly making his way up to Angel’s hips. The whole thing feeling incredibly erotic, but it wasn’t what he was used to. He was used to sex that blew his mind, that made him leave his very plane of existence. 

This kept him grounded. It made him hyper aware of where he was, who he was with, and every little sensation he was feeling. Angel glanced down to see watchful auburn eyes following his every move. For once it made Angel feel something. He felt cherished, desired, loved. He felt human.

Angel brought his hands to his face and covered it as a shaking sob broke through his body. In a matter of seconds he felt Alastor up and off of him. Angel turned onto his side and curled into himself. Great, Now Alastor would feel freaked out. Who just starts bawling in the middle of sex? Of course the moment wouldn’t last. Alastor was probably grabbing his clothes and leaving once and for all Al would-

“Sha, let’s get you warm alright?” Alastor was gently trying to sit him up and put a bathrobe on him. Angel sat up, crying not easing up one bit. Angel tried to wipe his tears away, he tried to take a deep breath and stop. Alastor just wrapped the bathrobe around him and slipped into the bed opposite to Angel. Alastor pulled Angel into his chest, pulling the comforter over them both. 

“It’s okay sha, ya’ safe here. It’s alright…” Alastor’s fingers started combing through Angel’s damp hair. Angel let it all out, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably into Alastor’s chest. 

Alastor just held Angel and rubbed his back until he slowly calmed down. Angel wrapped his arm around Alastor’s torso and let his breathing go back to normal. Alastor planted soft kisses to the top of Angel’s head. 

“Why… Why did you have to leave me…” Angel’s voice was soft and broken. Alastor almost didn’t hear him. He sighed and held Angel tighter. 

“I really didn’t have a choice…” Angel turned his head up as Alastor spoke. Silently asking for more. Angel didn’t care if it hurt. He needed the truth. Alastor gave him a tender smile and continued to run his fingers along Angel’s scalp. Alastor let out a heavy sigh.

“Do you remember the day my father died?” Angel nodded slowly. “And you remember how the news said it was called an accidental death due to alcohol poisoning.” Another nod. 

“It wasn’t. The state never caught it either. Because who would really believe a fifteen year old with a perfectly clean record, would kill his own father…” Alastor paused to gauge Angel’s reaction. Angel was shocked, sure, but he was more shocked that Alastor hadn’t told him before. 

“Wait, Really?” Angel smiled slightly and laughed. “I knew you hated your dad but damn, I didn’t expect that.” 

“My father, expected me to take over that damned shop. He expected me to quit school, find a bride, have a child, and just repeat his cycle. He almost got it too. I would have listened, if he hadn’t treated mother so horribly.” Alastor leaned in to kiss Angel’s forehead. 

Angel remembered. Al used to get so angry when his father would finish work and just start drinking. He would demand that his wife bring him dinner, but she was getting so sick. She did as he asked though because she felt she needed to. Such a sweet quiet woman. He had demanded things even after the doctors had told her she needed bed rest. That was when Alastor had started learning how to cook all her dishes. 

“So one night when I noticed he was drinking rather heavily, and he demanded that I keep pouring, I took my chance. He asked for one more drink, I made him his whiskey sour like normal, but with a little arsenic. Rather easy to get once you learn your minerals. Mother was always proud of me for being in advanced classes…” Alastors grin was so wide, Angel could feel it against the top of his head. 

“Okay, so that explains that, but if the state never caught you, then why did you leave?” Angel ran his hands up Alastor’s chest. Al breathed out a shallow laugh. 

“Ah, darling you really won’t like that answer. So, please… Keep that in mind.” Al leaned a little away from the other.

“I don’t care. The truth is supposed ta hurt.” Angel leaned back as well, finally feeling calm enough to just rest his head on a pillow. The light from the window was just enough to light up their faces. Angel smiled and brought a hand up to touch Alastor’s face. The other leaning slightly into the warm hand. 

“Your father put a hit out on me.” Angel shot up and was looking down on Alastor, supporting his body on his hands. 

“He did WHAT?” Alastor hushed gently and reached out to try and coax Angel back down into the bed. 

“I told you you wouldn’t like my answer… Let me finish.” Angel felt his heart pounding. He was already making plans on how he was going to rip into his old man. “Your father and my father were very close. We both knew that. They treated each other like brothers. They were like us in the sense that they grew up together. So your father had taken losing my father, as if he had lost an actual brother.” Alastor paused to hold Angel’s cheek again. Angel was sure to get worked up into a panic again. “I can stop if you need a break.” 

Angel shook his head. “No I don’t need a break. I need to break something.” The blonde let loose a small laugh. “Give me one minute. I’m gonna get a robe for you too…” 

Angel stood up and went to do as he said. He grabbed a robe for Alastor and a pack of smokes for them to split as they continued talking. Alastor sat up when Angel sat down. Sitting face to face like this felt like being back in school. Them staying up late, sneaking smokes and whiskey. Which reminded Angel, he reached under his bed and found a half empty bottle of the amber liquid. 

When Angel pulled out the bottle, a triumphant smile plastered across his lips, Alastor couldn’t help but laugh. That laugh had Angel’s heart doing flips. He reached over to kiss Alastor. The other froze for a second. Letting it happen. After, Angel pulled back, opened the bottle, and lit a cigarette for each of them. Now that Angel had, almost, all his favorite things, he waved a hand to let Alastor know he was ready. Alastor laughed softly.

“Okay.” He cleared his throat dramatically. Almost like he was getting ready for a show. “Whether or not he figured out how, your father just knew it was me. That night, when I slept over, Aurick had invited me. He overheard that your father and a couple others were going to try and find me. I had been staying with family. Aurick knew I needed to leave the next day if I was going to make it. What better place to hide than at the house of the man that wanted me dead.” 

“So...my brother knew…” Angel took a drag off his cigarette and tapped the ashes in the small try he had set on top of the comforter. 

“He did indeed. He saved my life. Quite a few times actually.” Alastor smiled and brushed a blonde strand out of the other’s face. “We are both terribly sorry for lying to you, but we both knew you would do something reckless if you knew.” Angel opened his mouth to protest, but Alastor was right. 

“Still a dick move.” Angel crossed his arms at the other. 

“I know, I know. Shall I continue?” Angel nodded and took a swig from the whiskey. 

“After I left, your father sent a hit man to chase me down. Aurick had heard and tried to warn me. We tried to skirt around him, but Aurick had a hard time keeping tabs on him. He caught me after school one day. He was going to try and torture me, get all the details out of me. He didn’t account for me having a cousin who saw everything. Can’t wait for you to meet her, by the way. Her name is Niffty.” Alastor shared a fond smile. It made Angel melt. 

“That mean you wanna take me to meet your family?” Angel tugged his hair as he felt heat wash his cheeks. 

“I mean, you already know my mother adored you.” Alastor’s smile widened at Angel’s laugh. “She had followed us out to a cabin in the woods. So cliche. Niffty pretended to be a girl scout then jumped him. I got to teach her all the ways to recycle bones, and blood for her wonderful garden. We had wonderful gumbo that night as well.” Angel swung back the bottle, feeling more than a little unsettled, and turned on, by Alastors grin. 

Angel made a confused expression when Alastor paused. He waved his hand to tell the other to keep going. “Please, I used to bring you bodies specifically for you to cut up and cook. I even wrote things in their skin sometimes for you. I’m only weirded out that apparently your whole family is in on it…” Alastor shrugged. 

“I got lucky.” He laughed when Angel choked on seemingly nothing. “Anyway…” Alastor put out his cigarette and took the whiskey from Angel. Taking a hard swig before continuing. When he handed the bottle back, he noticed Angel staring at him in a daze. A grin, and Angel seemed to snap out of it. Blushing at having been caught staring. Alastor cleared his throat again to continue.

“Your father obviously found out when no more reports came in. So he sent two more hitmen after me. This time, Aurick was put in charge. This made things much easier. I was able to work with Aurick to keep them guessing. I would move when we felt they were just a little too close, they would follow behind, Aurick kept me informed on their plans, I stayed five steps ahead at all times.” Alastor reached forward to run a hand through Angel’s hair. Then brought that hand to hold the others cheek. 

“But at that point I had been running for almost seven years. I was trying to lead them further out west. I made a pattern so that they would continue moving that way. Then, I realized. So long as they knew I was alive, they would keep coming for me. I had to do something.” There was a far away look in Alastor’s eyes that Angel was trying to place. Angel reached one hand up to hold onto Alastors. 

“I lead the two in constant circles, until I could pin them down. I cornered them” That mad grin returned, followed with a strained laugh. “I wish you could have seen the masterpiece I painted just for you…” Angel’s skin crawled. A shiver shook him while his stomach churned and twisted. Alastor leaned forward and gave Angel a sweet kiss. Such a dark contrast to what words had just slipped from his lips. 

“If only you knew how many people I have killed just to get back to you…” Alastor stared as a giggle broke from Angel. 

“Well you’ve got a good start so far… How many more.” Angel gave him a dreamy gaze. The blonde kissing his hand and pulling it down. Holding Alastor’s hand in both of his. 

“Well, I had to kill one more person. There was a man who looked a lot like me in the radio station I had started working at. Arthur Jones. I took his documents, his identity, and planted his body at the scene. I left all of my identification and did my best to make it look like some kind of freak attempted murder gone wrong.” Alastor reached his second hand forward and took both of Angel’s hands into his own. 

“The state announced me dead. It was far too much of a bloodbath and it looked obvious enough to them what had happened, so no one investigated. My family knows, but I couldn’t risk telling Aurick and having the message intercepted.” Alastor pulled Angel’s hands to his lips and gently kissed the other’s knuckles. 

“I thought I would be happy enough to just see you and know you were alive, but once I got here and hunted you down. You and your… routines… I had a hard time staying away. Watching you work with your brother. It’s like watching a well rehearsed stage performance mon ange. Really. Seeing you perform in person was something I never had the luxury of doing when we were younger. Although… I will say, it is certainly harder to stay away when I see you with the men at those clubs.” Angel blanched. 

“Y-you… You saw me...street walking?” Angel took his hands back and wrung them against his chest. Looking down to his lap. Normally, shame was not something he felt, but Angel hadn’t gotten to talk to Alastor about all that. He felt guilt and shame washing over him. Then a hand gently turning his face. 

“Darling… I always knew you’d look better in women’s clothes...and I’m not surprised that you found an outlet for your… needs.” Alastor’s eyes held love. Nothing but love for Angel. “I know you drink and smoke. I know you’ve gotten into drugs… but no matter what, you are still my pretty little psycho Angel.” 

Angel smiled and stubbed out his long forgotten cigarette. He moved the booze and ash tray onto his nightstand before moving to push Alastor down on his back onto the mattress. Angel laid on top of him and kissed his sweet cajun boy. 

“And you’re my big bad voodoo daddy.” The blonde purred and waited for a reaction. Alastor stared for a moment before breaking out into a heavy fit of laughter. Angel joined him in a fit of giggles. 

“That sure is… something, but I did make you wait eight, almost nine years for me so i’m not about to tell you what you can and can’t call me…” Angel kissed Alastor’s cheeks over and over until the other had to pull him back. His voice a little bit more stern. 

“Angel, Mon coeur, i know this is a lot of me to ask… but please… would you consider…” Alastor hesitated. Seemingly unable to find the words he wanted to use. Angel decided to have pity on him. He raised himself above Alastor. He really did enjoy the view of a flustered Al below him as much as he enjoyed a feral beast above him. 

“Boyfriends never suited us hunh?” Angel watched Alastor laugh and turn a little pink. 

“No it really didn’t. We also never really mentioned anything. We never were conventional about our courtship.” Alastor’s smile was one of the ones that made Angel weak. Closed lips and only slightly upturned at the corners. 

“How about… My partner in crime. I’ll be your sweet little psycho and you’ll be my-” Angel was cut off by Alastor pulling him down into a short but rough kiss.

“Please don’t say that again.” Angel rolled his eyes. “But yes… Partners in crime sounds about right. Not quite till death do us part…” 

“More… Not even death can break us…” Angel grinned and rested his forehead on Alastors. Alastor flipped them over and kissed Angel right back. 

“Not even in death… I like that my brilliant little angel…” They shared another kiss melting together. 

Sure there were still things that needed to be discussed. What would happen now that Angel knew the whole truth? Would they be safe at all or would they just have to run? Would Aurick continue to help them? 

But for now, Angel didn’t want to think about that. He wanted to just lay in the arms of the man who made him feel normal. The only person to ever made him feel like he wasn’t falling apart at the seams. Made him feel human. He believed Alastor. He trusted him. If Alastor was lying, Angel couldn’t imagine a better death than having the man he had loved since childhood slicing him open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Talking is outof the way. The boys are back. They still gotta work through things they know. But yhe truth is out!!! 
> 
> What will happen now! Find out next time!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I love you~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run...

It was a cold, dark winter day. It was also Angel’s birthday. Alastor had to work most of the day and into part of the night, but assured Angel that he had something special planned just for the two of them. They both were free for the next couple of days too.That being said, Angel had plans to go out and do what any other self respecting twenty eight year old would do. Party. 

Cherri had gathered the Ragni twins and a few other friends into the small apartment to make sure they would all dress accordingly for the night. Molly and Cherri pampering Angel by doing his hair, nails, and make-up for the night. Angel had only agreed to the pampering if he would be allowed to do the same to his sister. 

“Fuck! Lookit you two! You really are twins!” Cherri laughed and snapped some more photos on her camera. She fanned the small square to get it to develop faster while the twins rolled their eyes. After a few more photos together, and with friends, Angel declared it was time to tear into the liquor cabinet.

The group did some pre gaming together, sharing a round, or five, of shots, courtesy of Angel and Cherri. They never did seemed to actually finish off bottles. They both would think they finished a bottle, buy a new one, and never finish the old one. Thanks to a lack of self control, in honor of everyone's favorite slut, they polished off bottle after bottle. Slowly clearing a solid third of the collection.

“Okay, okay! Guy’s you’re supposed to be buying my drinks, not drinking me out of house and home!” Angel was laughing and already a little tipsy on his heels. Cherri and Molly each took one of his hands as the party took to the streets. Making their way through the clubbing district, they got catcalled, slurs thrown at them, and more than their fair share of dirty looks. Angel of course brushed it all off. Cherri and Molly calling back a few insults here and there. Really, Angel had the best group of gal pals there ever could be. 

Finally Angel settled on the local drag bar, having decided that he just wanted to actually party. No need for any customers tonight since his main squeeze had plans for him later. That of course got him a few teasing jabs. The biggest slut of New York, and his beau of almost five years. More if you included when they were younger. Thinking about it all made him giddy. 

Alastor understood Angel’s street walking and told the blonde that he didn’t mind. All Alastor really cared about was that the other was safe, and would come back to him for proper aftercare. Alastor would draw him a bath and wrap him up in warm, soft clothing. The man really knew how to make Angel feel like a princess. Angel would say queen, all things considered, but Alastor had made a good point once. Once they were married, they would be king and queen and take over the underworld together. Once they were married. The thought of Alastor seeing marriage, even if secret and technically illegal, in their future made him all giggly. 

Molly and Cherri looked at Angel, questioning the sudden giggles. He waved them off and joined the rest of the group at the bar. Another round of shots served for everyone before taking to the dance floor. Angel was pressed between his sister and roommate for the first hour, the second hour he spent dancing with a couple of his drag buddies. The next hour, Angel had gone to the bathroom to do a hit of his namesake, and spent it dancing with anyone who wanted to get a feel. 

This wasn’t an issue, anyone who knew Angel knew he had a tendency to disappear at clubs. It wasn’t an issue, until one of his regular guys caught up to him and demanded a minute enough times that Angel gave in. Angel was ready to punch the guy as he led the small ravenette into the alleyway behind the club. The door that lead to the alley slammed harshly behind them. 

“You really couldn’t wait another day for this? I don’t know if you noticed,” Angel pointed to the cheap tiara Molly had gotten him that read happy birthday. “It’s my birthday… Besides what are you doing at a gay club?!” 

Angel had started shivering against the cold. It must have just started snowing too. Angel held onto the sides of his arms as goosebumps started to raise. He could see his breath and wanted nothing more than to go back inside. 

“The wife has been looking for me when I leave, she won’t find me at a gay bar. Besides, I figured it was the best place to find you.” The asshole was already undoing his belt. “Well how about to make this up to you, I pay you double. Birthday special?” 

Angel rolled his eyes. “Fine you fat fuck. Let me see the money first though. I find it hard to believe you have double…” He watched as the guy hurried to pull out his wallet and hand the money to Angel. The blonde made a show of counting every bill slowly with his thin shaking fingers. 

It was all there, Angel tucked it in his shirt and under the corset he had on. He hopped up on a crate and held out his arms to show the other he was ready. He really hadn’t wanted to take any customers tonight, but this sucker paid far too well to resist. It was filthy, too fast, too cold, and the asshole didn’t even use any real lube. Angel really hated him. He also tended to get too handsy after coming. Like he was now. Angel groaned and tried to push him off.

“Hey, it’s an extra fifty for touching the tits man!” Suddenly, Angel shrieked as he was pushed back. It felt like a thick blanket was thrown over him. His customer was pulled back and away from him, thank god, but he had no idea what was happening. He almost didn’t want to look after he felt something warm splash his exposed legs. 

Finally, Angel decided to slowly pull the blanket down and off his head. Well, actually, it was a heavy tarp thrown over him. In front of him, stood Alastor. The hand holding a knife was covered in blood. When Angel looked down to Alastor’s feet, there was his john, his throat slit clean open. Blood pooling under the body and at Al’s feet. 

“Al! As glad as I am to see you, what the hell baby!?” Angel threw the tarp onto the ground and took a quick look down at his outfit. His heels were black but he could feel the blood pooling by his toes, and his tights had blood splattered on them. Alastor’s grin didn’t slip one bit as he stepped over to Angel. 

“Well first my darling. Happy birthday.” Alastor leaned in to kiss Angel’s forehead. “Second, he was the hit Aurick wanted us to get a couple nights ago. His wife had caught him cheating with another street walker.” He laughed softly and cupped Angel’s cheek. “At least I waited.” 

Angel rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Alastor’s neck. They shared a kiss for a moment. Suddenly, Angel didn’t feel so cold. A moment later, Alastor pulled back and cleared his throat. 

“I’m going to clean this up, then I’ll head in and help you get all cleaned up.” Angel leaned forward on the crate and kissed his lover again. 

“Aw, well aren’t you just the perfect gentleman.” A tender purr slipping from Angel’s lips. Alastor helped Angel stand and held onto him tight as the other shivered. They giggled as Angel’s legs wobbled. He was still a bit high and drunk, Al could tell so he held onto the other. They started swaying in the alley for a moment. 

“Thought you were gonna clean?” Angel giggled into Al’s chest. Alastor rolled his eyes and planted several small kisses to Angel’s face. 

“I will, once I feel you can handle walking on your own two feet again.” Alastor’s words set off a giggle fit. How did he get so lucky to get a man like the one he had. They shared a sweet stare for a while as they just swayed. Angel found himself getting lost in that stare. 

Alastor had slowly begun to lean in for a kiss when a bright white light flashed down the Alley. They both turned to look, panic running cold in Angel’s blood. It took a moment to see who was holding the light. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me…” The voice was all to familiar. All too dangerous. 

“Dad?” Angel turned him and Alastor so that he was between Al and his own father. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was coming here for that hit Aurick’s team missed a while ago. Only to find my worthless disgrace of a son, dressed like a fucking whore, kissing the man I thought I had killed.” Henroin came closer to them. Angel gently pushed Alastor back. The other was tense and refused to step back. When Angel turned to look at him, Al’s face was twisted into a sickening grin. One that spoke of bloodshed soon to come. 

“Dad, pleas-” Angel shrieked when he was cut off by the sound of his father’s gun firing into the air. 

“You have no right to ask anything from me. I gave you everything. I set you up for a great life. One of luxury, and what did you do?” Henroin scoffed. “I should shoot you both right here and right now. Get rid of all my loose ends.” Angel pushed Al back hard and took another step back. 

“You are my blood… I will give you to the count of five…” The sound of the gun being reloaded made Angel shiver. “One.”

“RUN!” Angel finally turned and took Alastor’s hand. Alastor seemed to snap out of his anger and bloodlust. Today was not the day to fight. Even he could tell, this would have been a losing battle. Beyond the bright light, Henroin had his whole team of men behind him. That and, as much as Angel hated his father, they were still family. Angel would hate Al for killing his father. So they ran. 

Down the alley, turn into a narrow passage, up another Alley. They heard Henroin’s shout of “FIVE” before hearing the thunder of feet behind them. Another turn, and they found a fire escape. Alastor lifted Angel up as high as he could. Angel made the last couple steps before reaching down and pulling Alastor onto the platform. Once both of them were on the platform, they rushed up the stairs. They both paused and looked to the other when they heard whoops from Henroin’s men. Shit. 

They climbed until they were on the rooftop. Angel’s breathing was getting ragged. He was still feeling his high, the booze having burned out of his system by now. The problem now was more how fucking cold he was. He had no protection from the dry freezing air whipping down his throat. Not to mention his mini dress barely covering any skin. Angel paused long enough to rip the heel off of his heels. Alastor paused long enough to let Angel rip the heels off, then grabbed his hand and led the way. 

They heard feet on metal, the goons coming up the fire escape. Alastor muttered a cuss and looked around, there were a couple roofs that were connected, but they went in the wrong direction. They needed to jump. Alastor looked to Angel. Angel seemed to get the hint. They both got a running head start and jumped to the next roof. An easy jump, barely two feet. 

The next roof was more of a jump, but with a slanted edge. Angel cleared it easily, and helped Al. Alastor had made it to the slant and grabbed the edge. Angel pulled him up to the flat roof. When he looked up, he saw his father’s goons running closer with their guns aimed at them. 

Angel stopped mid run and turned. He pulled out the gun that he always kept tucked under his skirt and fired a shot. Angel felt horrible for shooting men that he had once been friends with, once called family. Since they seemed to not show the same regard, he figured he would get over it in time. Another shot, then back running. 

They kept going, hearing bullets whizz by their heads. Stopping to hide and breathe. They were almost home when Angel finally collapsed. He dropped to his weak knees and was wheezing. The cold had gotten to him, his body shaking all over. Angel felt like he was about to puke at any minute. 

Alastor skidded to a stop and ran over to Angel. Angel tried to tell him to just keep going, but Al refused. He forced Angel onto his back. Angel wrapped himself as tight as he could. Alastor tried to think fast. He was losing his strength too. They needed something, some kind of an out. 

“GET IN!” Al stopped as a car sped up, pulling just over the curb. The back door opened, inside was Molly reaching her arms out. Molly took Angel from Alastor’s back and pulled him in to lay across the back seat. Gun fire sounded behind them. Alastor ran across the front of the black mustang. He swore as a bullet grazed his arm. Not enough damage to stop him from opening the door and falling into the passenger seat. Cherri didn’t even wait for his door to close, she revved the engine and took off. 

Alastor used both hands to grip the door and slammed it shut. Groaning when pain flared up his arm. Alastor brought his other hand over to inspect the wound. Not horrible, but it would likely scar. If that was the worst he had after a run in with Henroin, he would count himself lucky. 

Cherri drove like a maniac. Guess that’s why she had been the getaway driver for a few of Angel’s missions when he worked alone.

At the thought of Angel, Alastor turned in his seat. Angel was curled up in his sisters lap, the latter having thrown a blanket over him. Molly was running her hands through Angel’s hair. Pausing to hold her warm hands on his face. 

“He gon’ be a’right?” Alastor felt a hand pulling on his shirt. Cherri pulled him to sit properly in his seat. 

“He will be fine. Angie is a tough bitch. You get yourself warm. Angie’d kill ya if you caught your death.” Cherri barked out. “Now, buckle in. I gotta lose these fuckers.” 

Alastor did as he was told, and looked into the mirror. There was in fact two cars he recognized following them. One was Henroin the other was likely one of his henchmen. Alastor held on tight as Cherri slammed her foot to the floor. Cherri knew the streets of New York better than anyone. She knew every street, every turn, every crevice that a car could fit in. Occasionally, her and Angel would just go out for joyrides. Just to test her new car and the cities limits. 

It really didn’t take long for her to outrun the old mobster. It took even less time for Angel to roll over and empty his stomach into the bucket Cherri kept in the back seat. Alastor and Molly decided to switch seats once they were on the outskirts and Cherri could slow down a bit. Angel sat up enough for Al to sit beside him, letting Molly jump up to the front. Alastor wrapped the blanket around them both and pulled Angel into his lap. 

“Alright, What the fuck happened back there?” Cherri spoke up after a long break of silence. Both girls were glancing back in their mirrors. Alastor sighed. 

“Henroin… He caught us in the back alley. So now we have a few huge problems…” Alastor’s voice came through gritted teeth. Angel was getting color back to his face but still shivering violently. 

“H-he… He recognized A-A-Al…” Angel was hushed softly by Alastor who held onto him tighter. “N-no I will not hush! Fu-uck. Dad knows… My f-ucking d-d-ad. Fuck!” Angel curled tighter in on himself. Alastor sighed, panic was setting in. Angel’s adrenaline was wearing off. Now the last few waves of Angel’s PCP high would be kicking in. Given the last few events of the night, Angel was sure to be having a rough night. He made a mental note of the things to ask Niffty for. 

“Fuck. Angie.” Cherri turned down another street, looping back into New York. “I mean, if anyone can beat this shit it’s you. Just might have to lay low for a while. We got enough saved up to both hide out for a month or two.” Angel shook his head, immediately regretting it. The whole car was spinning. He had to grip Alastor’s shirt tight to regain his vision. 

“Can’t do that…” Angel made grabby hands for the bucket. Alastor handed it to him and watched the blonde wrap himself around it. As much as he could at least. “Gotta...Gott-a end this… Can’t…” 

“Angel. Why don’t we talk about this at home?” Alastor petted Angel’s hair and held it back as he retched into the bucket again. Angel nodded slowly. 

“Your place is probably best for now Al. You good with that?” Cherri was still just driving aimlessly down street after street. Alastor nodded and watched her pick up speed again. 

They were at Alastor’s home in a matter of minutes. A small little building tucked between Apartment buildings. So inconspicuous. None of his neighbors seemed to ever bother him, other than the old lady who would compliment his cousins flower garden during the warm seasons. No one would ever think the wonderful radio host “Arthur Jones” was a cannibal serial killer with a mobster hooker for a lover. 

As soon as the car was parked, the girls got out to help Al and Angel get out and inside. As soon as the boys were in the front door, the girls ran back to the car. No one wanting Cherri’s car to be recognized out front. Alastor laughed lightly as he watched the car take off as soon as it started up. Both him and Angel looked up as the sound of rapid footfalls came into the foyer. 

“Al! Oh my god! You two look terrible! Oh my! I’ll go get the first aid kit ready in the bathroom and draw a bath for you both! Oh. I can cook you both something warm for after your baths. How does soup sound? Angel you look so pale!” Niffty left in the same breeze that brought her in. It made the two older men smile and laugh. A shiver shook through Angel and his knees gave out. Alastor caught him and lifted the shaking blonde into his arms. 

“Let’s go get you ready for that bath. You’ll feel better after you get warmed up and something light in your system.” Angel nodded and followed Alastor’s lead. 

The rest of the night went peacefully. Alastor’s grumpy uncle coming home a few hours later to the smell of stew and a full table. Niffty, Alastor, and Angel all splitting bread and stew between them. Angel was the only one staying relatively quiet. Partly due to him not feeling good at all. Also, from worrying over what would come next. 

Alastor reached over and took the blonde’s hand. He offered a reassuring smile and a kiss on his cheek. Angel smiled weakly and leaned against Alastor’s side. He wanted to believe everything would be okay. Of all the things Angel could, and would do for Alastor, why was believing they’d make it past this, the one thing he couldn’t do. 

As they laid down together and held the other’s body tight, the unsettling feeling refused to leave the pit of his stomach. Alastor assured Angel that he would feel better after a few days rest. Husk offered for both of them to stay home for as long as necessary. Angel didn’t have a real schedule to follow, so it didn’t matter if he showed up on his regular street corner or not. Aurick would call him, which they all assumed wouldn’t be until things died down anyway. Alastor still had to go to the radio station, but he had a car that Henroin wouldn’t recognize. Everything sounded like it would work. At least for a while. They would be safe. For now. 

For now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! My goodness! Even I was tense, and I wrote it!!! 
> 
> I'm also sure you all noticed I had to add a chapter to the total. This chapter ended up being more eventful that I thought so you get a little more suspense! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. I am going to take tonight to try and FINALLY respond to all my comments! I really do love you guys and all the love and support you have given me. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least he wasn't alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE TAGS. TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER, DESCRIPTIVE SCENES. DEPRESSING SUBJECT MATTER. DISCUSSED AND ACTUAL SUICIDE!

Angel listened as he padded barefoot through Alastor’s house. After about a week of hiding out there, Alastor offered for Angel to just officially move in. They had been seriously dating most of the five years Alastor had been back, and Angel was already half moved in anyway. Husk and Niffty loved Angel like family and agreed to him formally moving in as well. 

Husks name was the only one on the lease, as a way to keep anonymity. Angel would still keep his name on Cherri’s lease and help her pay rent. Just as a backup cover in case of emergencies. Molly was going to come over tomorrow to help Angel move the rest of his stuff and rearrange it into Alastor’s room. 

Today, Angel was alone in the house. He felt so on edge, he left all the lights off. Husk, Alastor, and Niffty all had gone off to work. Niffty worked at a bakery and a flower shop, she usually would be home by late afternoon. Angel looked at the clock. He still had another couple hours of being alone then. He wondered if he should just go back to bed until she got home. 

He hated being in hiding like this, but he knew his father was still looking for him. Aurick had called and told him to stay down for a while longer. Henroin was searching the whole city looking for them. Day and night, rain or shine. He wanted them dead. Maybe, they should just move. A different city, a different state. Maybe Angel could sell all his suits and just pretend to be a woman. He and Alastor could get married then. They could fix everything and just live a somewhat quiet life. 

As Angel tiptoed up the first couple steps, the phone rang. Angel stared at it. The only people who could call that phone, were Aurick, Molly, Cherri, or the three at work. Angel slowly went back down the steps and over to the phone. Something in his gut told him to leave it, but his mind ran a million other scenarios What if someone was hurt, what if someone was dead. Maybe it was Cherri calling for gas money. Maybe…

“P-Pronto-” Angel tried to calm his breathing. If this wasn’t friends or family. They would likely just hang up as soon as they heard the italian greeting. 

“Angelo” 

Angel covered his mouth and slid his back down the wall. That voice sent a boulder of ice to his stomach. How did he get this phone number? How could Henroin have possibly found them? How-

“Angelo… Did you really think I wouldn’t find you? I run more than half of this city boy…” His father’s voice was hoarse and it tore through him. Angel was trying his breath to breathe deeply. His panic settling in as he pulled his knees to his chest. 

“Dad… Please…” Angel tried to think quick on what to say, but he already knew, there was no bargaining with him. This call wasn’t a family call, it was a business call. 

“Don’t you ‘dad please’ me...Your… boy killed three of my best men after killing my brother… Angelo, I can’t let that freak just slide by me.” Henroin sighed heavily. Angel covered the receiver with one hand to take a deep breath. Trying to calm his nerves before speaking. 

“Please, We can leave, we can go wherever you want us to. You won’t have to see or hear from us ever again. You can fully disown me, I’ll officially change my name. Anything please.” Henroin was silent as Angel covered the phone again trying to fight the panicked breathing. Angel heard another heavy sigh. 

“Angel,” That was something new. His father never once carried a soft tone with him. “Look, I don’t want ta’ fight. I don’t want ta’ argue. I’m getting old Angelo, I want my boy back home. Maybe...Maybe we can work something out.” 

Angel stopped breathing. His heart felt like it stopped. He knew better than to trust his father. But there was something in the old man’s voice that spoke of truth. They had once been a big happy Italian family. The whole family over every Sunday afternoon for dinner. A table of at least twelve and that was just the Ragni relatives. When you added friends and some of the mob brothers, the parties would move be forced outside. Angel wasn’t hearing Henroin the mafioso who ran New York with an Iron grip. He heard his father. 

“Dad-... I-... I care about him… We’ve been friends since diapers dad.” Angel hit his head against the wall behind him and heard his father sigh on the other end of the line. 

“Don’t lie to me son, I know you two have been sneaking around for a VERY long time. I tried to beat the fag outta ya, but it was always him for you wasn’t it…” Angel pinched the bridge of his nose as his breath hitched into a breathy sob. 

“Yeah dad… It’s always been him for me…” Another sigh from them both. 

“Come home son. Let’s talk. Please Angel. Your mother, God rest her soul, wouldn’t want her men fighting like this. She’d want peace.” Angel nodded and huffed a ‘yeah’ when he realized his father would see him nodding. They discussed a time. Then the line went dead.   
Angel knew it was a trap. If he went, it was more likely that he wasn’t coming back. He knew his father too well. But, there may actually be a chance that he could save Alastor. Angel spent the next few minutes trying to collect himself and stand. 

Angel dressed in his favorite white suit. He only ever wore it when Alastor took him dancing. He hoped it would bring him luck tonight. Alastor always said he looked beautiful no matter what he wore, but also had noticed the look Al would get when Angel paired his masculinity and femininity. So Angel paired his favorite heels and some light make up with his white suit. His dad would hate it, but this wasn’t for his father. This was for himself and Alastor. 

Angel tried his hardest to motivate himself to keep moving forward. Every step closer to the door. Every glance at the mirror told him to run. Ragni boys didn’t run out of fear though. They fought their problem dead on. Even if dead on, translated to dead on arrival. Angel hesitated long enough by the doorway to slip a small note into Alastor’s coat pocket. Just a small, folded, white paper. 

“I love you. Forever your Angel” 

There were no cars on the street that he recognized. So far, so good. Angel hailed a taxi, told the driver an address and leaned back in his seat. Taking deep breaths only helped so much when the taxi reeked of shitty cigars. His mind flooding around all the possibilities. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought? Aurick was going to be there. Then again, they had a deal. Aurick helped so long as it didn’t get him compromised. So maybe Aurick would sell him out. 

Angel was not ready to see his childhood home after so long. It didn’t help that it looked the same as it always had. He could almost hear his brother and sister’s laughter as the memories flooded him. It took him far longer than he’d like to admit, for him to realize the driver was telling him his total for the drive and trying to kick him out of the cab. His heels hitting the cracked sidewalk was the only sound as he stared down the house. 

A cold settled in his bones. Angel could smell homemade Italian food, but he was far from being hungry. His hands shaking at his sides. The door getting closer and closer with each step. No running, no hiding. No-

“Angelo!?” Head snapping up to his sister’s voice. 

“Molly?” A smile snapping across his face as his sister stood in the doorway. If- If Molly was here, then everything might be fine. His father would never hurt family in front of her. 

Angel hugged his sister tight and she pulled him inside. Aurick was playing some kind of card game with their father and a couple of guys from their usual hit team. Aurick stood and rounded the table to come and greet his little brother and give him a hug as well. The two guys in black nodded in recognition. Then Angel froze as Henroin stood and came over to hug him. Angel hesitated, but slowly hugged his father. Maybe this would all work out. 

“We will talk after dinner. Your sister made your mother’s lasagna.” 

We will talk…

Angel heard those words with every bite of the lasagna. The food turning to ash on his tongue. Molly teased that he needed to eat more. He teased her right back and told her he wasn’t feeling too good. Angel smiled at her offer to pack up extra for her roommate. They both knew she meant Alastor. He hoped he would be able to bring some home. Maybe he’d ask Molly to bring it over later for him. 

The rest of dinner, into desert, went smoothly. Molly pouring glasses of whiskey for everyone. The whiskey being poured a few times around the table. Angel was kinda glad for it. He had been staying away from drugs and booze since his birthday. Probably why he was shaking so much truth be told. The whiskey actually helped him stay at least a little calmer. It helped him to not notice the glances his father kept making over to him. 

“Alright, well I’m gonna head out. It’s getting late and I have plans with some friends.” Molly called out as she put on a sweater. Angel’s eyes shot a bit wider. If she was leaving, then one of his safety nets would be gone. 

“Aw...M-Mol’s ya can’t stay?” Angel smiled. He tried to pass it off as teasing, but even Aurick shot a glance his way. 

“Sorry Angie. I’ll see you tomorrow though!” She hurried to Angel’s side and gave him a kiss to the forehead. Then to Aurick. Then a cheek kiss to her father. They all said their goodbyes and watched her. The door clocking softly. Leaving Angel alone with his brother, father, and two goons. No one moved, waiting for the sound of Molly’s car to drive away. Molly would see him tomorrow. 

“Alright, Now… Let’s talk boys…” Henroin turned his attention to Angel. He had never been on the other side of a deal or interrogation. Now as he looked at the four men around the table, he realized why everyone always looked so scared. Angel felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Angelo...Boy, you are my son.” His eyes held a softness. Before turning to disgust. “But you have brought me nothing but shame and disgrace. Now I find out you have been sneaking around and having Alastor help you? Aurick thought he could help you get back into the family. He tried to help you.” As Henroin spoke, Angel side eyed his brother. Aurick had done as much damage control as he could. If their father knew the whole truth, Aurick would be right next to him on the chopping block. Aurick was watching Angel. There was sternness and sadness in those familiar eyes.   
“ However… Despite all your transgressions, and Alastors…” Angel turned his head back to his father. “I am willing to forgive… For a price.” Angel smiled. His eyes lighting up. He could fix this!

“Name it dad. You know I can get you anything. Whatever you want.” Angel was standing and leaning over the table. 

“Anything Angelo?” His father raised a brow. Aurick was standing as well leaning towards his father. 

“Anything!” Angel was smiling wider and wider with each second. What was he scared of! This was gonna be a piece of cake!

“I need a life as payment. Can you handle that Angelo?” Henroin stood. Hands flat on the table as he leaned closer to his younger son. Aurick had stepped away from the table. 

“Dad-” Henroin held a hand up to silence the elder brother. 

“Can you do it Angelo.” Angel was nodding already. Making his father smile. Something no one in the room had seen in years. 

“Then do it. Give me either Alastor’s or yours. The other gets a clean slate.” 

Angel felt his whole world shatter in one breath. 

“What?” Angel was pulled by his collar forward until he and his father were face to face. 

“You heard me. Either you kill Alastor yourself and bring me his corpse, Redeeming yourself to this family, or you give yourself for me to take off his hit. I don’t care how, but you have twenty-four hours to make your choice.” Henroin released Angel and pushed him back. 

Angel fell backwards to the floor. Aurick took a step to help his brother, but knew he couldn’t actually go to him. It would have brought suspicion to them both. Angel shuffled himself back until he hit the wall. He wanted to be as far away from the four men as he could, while also being able to see them. 

“Angelo, those are your choices. Run, I’ll find you. Keep running, and I’ll keep following you. If I have to hunt you down, I will kill you both. If you do as I say, One of you can have a long peaceful life.” Henroin’s grin split his heavy set face. 

“B-but dad… You know… You’re asking one to…” Angel’s voice was shaking far more than he would have liked.

“I’m asking one of you to live knowing that you were the reason for the others death? I’d say that’s a filling punishment for what was done...Don’t you? Really. Angelo I’m letting you both off easy.” Angel sure as hell didn’t feel like it. 

“Dad… You know what I’m going to choose…” Angel glared up to his father with tears stinging his eyes. 

“Yes, I do… I’m counting on it in fact. Prove to me you are a real man Angelo…” Aurick looked between the two of them before finally speaking up. 

“C’mon...Dad you can’t be seri-” Aurick yelped as he was gripped by his skinny throat and lifted off the ground. 

“Don’t you dare question me. This is what it means to run a city. Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices. You have do dish out punishments to people whether you want to or not. This is a matter of business.” Henroin pointed a finger at Angel on the ground. “He stopped being family when he abandoned us to become a whore and to go be that cannibalistic freaks little bitch.”  
Aurick was put back down. Angel could see him holding his ground against their father despite his hands shaking. “I have a job to do tonight. I expect results boys. Don’t disappoint me.” 

The Ragni sons stayed in their spots as Henroin gathered his two men and made his way out the door. Neither moving until everything in the air around them settled and stopped moving. Aurick took a glance at Angel. In that same moment, Angel brought his knees to his chest and brought his fingers to his hair. He gripped hard at the thick blonde curls. He didn’t realize he was screaming until he felt his brother’s arms around him. 

Aurick pulled his little brother into his lap after sliding onto the floor. Something in Angel had snapped. Angel was gone onto another plane while his body sat their dealing with it’s fear and pain in the only way it could. It took all of Aurick’s strength to pull Angel’s hands from his hair. Angel may have threw a few punches, before settling on leaning into Aurick’s hold. 

“Hey, Shush you. It’s gonna be okay. We figured out something before, we can do it again. We can call Al.” Angel silenced his brother. 

“No we cant. I’m not running like a fucking coward. I’m not making Al run either. Dad will just chase us. We can’t be happy looking over our shoulders.” Angel’s voice sounded slurred. Like he still wasn’t all there. 

“Angelo… I know you won’t kill Alastor. Fuck you’ve only been back together for five years. I can’t let you do that either. You’re fucking kidding if you think I’m gonna let you-” Angel put both his hands over his brother’s mouth. 

“Shut up… You will let me do it… You will help me do it…” Angel’s eyes had darkened. There was no light, no life left in them. “Aur-... Fuck. Look at me… I’ve been fucking losing my mind sice I was a kid. The drugs made it happen faster.” Angel laughed. It had a sick kind of twist to it. 

“Angel that doesn mean you have to go and kill yourself.” Aurick had gripped his little brother’s wrist and was holding them close. He almost felt like he was all that was left holding Angel together. Angel started shaking his head, the tears from earlier finally falling. 

“Aurick… I can’t… I can’t. I’m no good like this. I was… I was supposed to wait. Al and I had plans. We were supposed to graduate together. We were supposed to run that god forsaken butcher shop together . I was gonna be his trophy wife. Give him everything he wanted. Now look at me Aurick!” Angel pulled his wrists out wide. Forcing them face to face. 

“I’m a worthless whore. I still take johns even though my heart and soul is back. I stopped drugs because I was scared of dad finding me if I was on the streets again but guess what. He did. What option do I have, really? I’m not a coward, and I am going to do something fucking right by that man. I’ve been scared this whole damn time. Please, help me. Help me do something good.” Angel’s words sat heavy between them. 

Aurick shook his own head. Crying as he held onto Angel. Angel hesitated to hug his brother back. He’d never seen him cry before. When Angel hugged his brother back, he was crying too. Harder than before. They both just cried in the living room of the Ragni household, knowing that after tonight It would never be full again. 

“Alright, I’ll help you…on one condition.” Aurick spoke up once his breathing had evened back out. Angel could only nod. His throat dry and wrecked from earlier. “Call him…Don’t keep him guessing like he did to you. Okay?” 

Angel stared at his brother for a moment before nodding. They both stood and shared one more hug. Aurick told Angel to meet him up in his old room when he was ready. Angel watched his brother climb the stairs. After hearing the sound of the door closing, he turned to look at the phone. Angel didn’t know what he would say, but he walked to the phone anyway. He dialed the number with practiced ease. He had memorized the number the week Alastor had given it to him. The night’s that they couldn’t be together, had been spent on the phone. 

“Hello?” Husk’s voice sounded so rough, he may have just gotten home himself. “Hello?” 

“Hey, i-it’s Angel.” There was a pause of shock from the other side. 

“We’ve been wondering where the fuck you went! Hey, it’s Angel!” Angel bit his lip when he heard chairs shuffling in the background. 

“Sorry to worry you all. I went out to get something for dinner and ran into a friend.” Angel heard a hushed voice on the other side as he spoke. Then the phone being passed. 

“Ange?” Alastor… oh and he sounded so worried. It made Angel smile, and want to cry all over again. “Darling what’s wrong are you okay?” Angel had to bite his lip hard to keep his composure. 

“Yeah babe, totally fine. I uh. It’s just. She, my friend, hasn’t seen me in so long. I’m gonna stay over. We have A LOT to catch up on…” He hated lying to Alastor, but he would find out the truth soon enough. He wanted to just run home. Hold his Alastor one more time. Kiss him one more time. 

“Mon beau… What’s wrong?” Angel could tell Alastor had shooed the other two away to give them privacy. Angel closed his eyes, trying to just imagine Alastor standing with him. 

“It’s nothing Miele I promise. It’s just been a long day.” He laughed lightly. “Really, I’d give my soul for one of your knee jerking kisses right now. Better than almost any drug. I’d know.” This got them both laughing for a moment. 

“I can always just come pick you up if you want.” Alastor’s voice was so soft and sweet. 

“Nah, I promised I’d stay. Besides… We’re supposed to move in tomorrow right?” Angel carefully slipped down onto the floor. He heard the smile on the other side. 

“Yeah. Officially, official. Then you’ll never have to leave the bed if you don’t want to. A true trophy wife like I promised.” Al’s words made him smile as he chewed on a nail. 

“Yeah. Like we always said hunh…” A hand running through his hair.

“You really alright?” He could hear the slow pacing. 

“Yeah. Look I uh…” Angel heaved a deep sigh. And breathed out through his fingers. “I gotta go.” 

There was a sigh and the sound of fabric sliding against the wall. Angel laughed as he realized they were both sitting on the floor by their own respective phones. 

“Be safe Angel...I love you.” Angel glanced at his phone. 

“I love you too Alastor. I always will.” 

They both said their farewells. Only one of them knowing just what this goodbye meant. Angel stood to hang up the phone. Leaning on the wall beside the phone. That was their last “goodbye.” Their last “I love you”, and Alastor didn’t even know. With a scream Angel punched the wall beside the phone. A little something nice for his father to remember him by. 

Angel laughed as he slowly made his way up the stairs. He couldn’t decide if he was, in fact, happy or not, that he chose the suit he was wearing, for this. On one hand, he would die looking his best. On the other, Alastor probably would have chosen this suit for Angel to be buried in. Then again, Alastor would have to fight with Cherri, and she already had matching dresses for them both. 

When the door to Angel’s old room opened, he slowly stepped inside. Aurick had his face buried in his hands. Two small wooden chairs sitting in the middle of the room. Angel’s old nightstand pulled to the center. A tray of Angel Dust laid out on top. Aurick had prepped way too much. The more, the better. Angel would be dead in less than five minutes. 

“I can’t believe we’re about to do this. I can’t believe Dad. Our fucking FATHER ordered this. I should-” Angel’s hand on his brother’s shoulder made him stop mid sentence. Angel was smiling and hugged Aurick again. 

“Thank you. I know this is going to suck. I’m glad I won’t be alone.” Aurick hugged Angel back. 

“Wouldn’t leave you alone like that. Not my little brother. Wasn’t kidding when I said I’d protect you till the day I die.” They laughed as they parted. 

“You were seven! I never asked you to keep that promise.” Angel moved over to his chair across from his brother. 

“Yeah well, here we are…” Aurick smiled softly. They both looked at the tray. 

It took a few minutes. They both knew what would be quickest. No need to be careful about any of it either. Angel watched Aurick. Careful hands preparing something so deadly. Aurick hesitated in handing it over. Angel smiled and shook his head, taking it out of the other’s now trembling hands. It was Angel’s turn to be the steady one, and Aurick’s turn to watch. Aurick watched Angel’s deep breath, then the plunge. 

The elder’s breath hitched as the plunger dropped down. Angel shivered and hissed. Quickly taking the syringe out of his arm and dropping it onto the tray. He reached his hand back and pressed onto his arm. Aurick knew it would hit harder, faster. He waited until he saw Angel’s eyes start to glaze over, then moved quickly. 

“A-auri?” Aurick hadn’t heard that nickname since they were VERY little. It made his own heart ach. “What th’ f-f-fuck you doing?” 

“You think.” He had to hurry. He wasn’t sure when their dad would come back. “You really thought I’d let dad win? I’m not going to be his perfect son at the cost of losing my baby brother!” 

Angel tried reaching out, but his hand fell back to his lap. Angel’s body convulsed sharply. Aurick’s hands shaking. Angel was dying already. Even if someone got home right now, They wouldn’t make it. Then Aurick heard it. The front door. 

“Shit!” He rushed to fill the second syringe. 

“A-auri… no please… j-just-” Aurick heard a gag and refused to look. 

“Close your eyes Angel… I’ll see you in hell.” With a smile, he thrust the needle into his arm. The door swung open. 

Henroin stormed in and was quick to pull the needle from his son’s arm. He shouted to one of his goons to go and get the car running again, before picking Aurick up. The elder of the brothers kicking and screaming. 

“No! No, no, no let me die with him!” Aurick looked over to Angel. The other going quiet. 

Henroin glanced over to see that Angel had dropped out of the chair. He laid on the floor looking up at them. 

“Looks like you finally did something worthy of me calling you my son…” Henroin turned while Aurick still tried to scream and reach out for Angel. Angel tried to lift a hand. He tried to tell his brother it was okay, that it was better this way, but it was too late. The overwhelming high, the pain, the fear, it was all fading away along with the world around him. 

“Love...you…” 

On the other side of the city, Alastor had felt shaken by Angel’s call hours ago. Something was off, but his darling sweetheart had assured him everything was fine. He smiled as he thought about seeing the sweet blonde tomorrow. Their future. The life they would live together. Alastor planned on talking to Molly and Cherri about a few things, but he didn’t want to get too ahead of himself. No, he would keep it all from his mind. 

Slowly he walked through the house, shutting every light off one by one. Once all the lights were off on the lower level, he moved to climb the stairs up to where the bedrooms were. After only three steps, the phone rang. That was peculiar. Who in the world would be calling at this late hour. Then Alastor smiled, Angel would. He laughed as he made his way back over to the phone. Knowing his beau, the silly man had gotten drunk and decided he at least needed to hear his boyfriends voice before going to bed. Alastor picked up the phone on the last ring. 

“Hel-” The blood drained from his face as he heard nothing but very loud sobbing from the other side. 

“A-a-alastor… He-s” More loud sobbing. Alastor couldn’t make out a single word at all. 

“Molly? Is that you?” He braced himself on the wall. Whatever was going on wasn’t going to be good. Molly kept trying to get words out, but with every attempt at a word, her voice only broke more. “Please Molly take a deep breath. What is going on.” 

“A-Auri’s...he’s hospital...and, and, and” She was borderline hyperventilating. Alastor felt rage bubbling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Molly, dear please. One more time. Aurick is in the hospital…” His bones felt like they were wrapped in ice. One thought came to his mind. “Where is my Angel.” 

Molly tried to breathe, but every exhale came out as a ragged whine. Alastor’s jaw popped under the pressure of him clenching his jaw. His nails digging into his palms. 

“Molly. I am here with you.” His jaw hurt from the effort it took to stay calm. “Where is...Angel.” 

A deep shuddering breath. 

“Dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. Ouch, ouch. 
> 
> But I will promise, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. One more chapter! Please stay tuned.
> 
> Also!   
> I finished my KoFi!!! See you there!!!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/jorjibearblue


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So im sure you've noticed... i added a chapter. For ease of writing, i split the end into two. So enjoy the now second to last chapter!

Alastor hadn’t slept at all. The whole night being spent standing by the phone in shock. Staying there long after Molly had said she was going to bed to try and sleep away this horrible nightmare. He was still there even longer after the dial tone had started playing. He wanted it all to be a lie, wanted to wake tomorrow and find his sweet Angel sleeping peacefully by his side, but the sun rose and shone its bright light through the kitchen window, Alastor knew his Angel was gone. 

Alastor made his way to his room after ripping the phone from the wall. He showered and dressed himself in silence. A small smile in place as he tried to not think about what he was getting ready for. Alastor had promised the night before that he would pick Molly up for coffee before they went to the hospital. They were going to visit Aurick, and to identify Angel’s corpse. Aurick was still under suicide watch,not allowed to even use the bathroom without observation, and Henroin had refused to go near Angel’s body. Remains, carcass, corpse, body, cadaver. All words that Alastor had never minded until today. 

Molly was all set and ready to go by the time Alastor made it to her apartment. Greeting each other then remaining silent as Alastor drove them over to the nearest cafe. Both just sitting at their table holding their cups quietly. Neither were really ready to go to the hospital yet, and neither really wanting to talk just yet. The sooner that they went ahead to the hospital, the sooner they could get everything over with. There would just be more silence than usual in both their lives. 

“He-...” Molly started, but choked on her voice. “He uhm… They said it was…” Alastor reached over to hold one of Molly’s hands, making her look up to him. She had never really seen him without a smile before. Not in all of the time that she had spent with him growing up. Then again, Molly had always seen him with Angel. 

“He didn’t kill himself… Not by choice at least. Angel was messed up, sure, but he was happy enough with his life. He was...we were going to,” Alastor pulled his hand back with a sigh and brought both hands to his face. “I was going to bring up engagement… We had talked before but, I wanted to talk seriously with him.” Molly stood and came around to hug Alastor. 

“I agree with you Alastor...I really do, but we don’t have the right info to prove anything yet. We have to talk to Aurick, if he’s willing.” Molly smiled as she felt Alastor nod in her arms. He took a deep breath and lifted his cup to sip his coffee.

A few moments later, they left for the hospital. There was a burden Alastor had kept to himself. He sighed as he remembered a promise he had made to Angel many years ago. They had been in bed for most of the day. Snowed in by a freak nor'easter. Angel snuggled up to Alastor while the latter brushed a free hand through the blonde’s hair. Angel had been reading Alastor’s book from his spot. He kept reaching his hand up and stopping Al from flipping the page until he had caught up. 

“Hey Al?” Angel asked after nuzzling under Alastor’s chin. Making it impossible to read the book. 

“Yes Angel?” Alastor huffed with a smile and put the book down on his night stand. 

“Can I ask you something? It’s kinda really weird…” Alastor looked down and raised a brow as Angel sat up to look Al in the eyes before continuing. “Okay so… I know now that you eat people.” Alastor nodded and sat up as well, leaning against the headboard to his small bed. 

“Okay so, hear me out, I want you to promise me something.” Angel held out his pinky finger and bit his lip. “If I die before you,” he paused. “Let’s face it, I most likely will die before you.” 

“Angel-” Angel silenced Alastor with a glare. 

“Don’t Angel me, you know it’s true… Anyway, when I die, I want you to promise to eat at least a small piece of me.” Angel held out his pinky for a promise. Alastor just stared at him like he had spawned an extra head or a few extra limbs. He shifted and leaned closer to Angel. 

“Where did this come from my darling?” Angel dropped his hand and sat back on the bed. 

“I just… I haven’t stopped thinking about it since you told me your secret. I...I want to always be with you. Y’know? I feel like, for us, it would mean something more you know? I don’t know maybe I’m just-” Alastor took Angel’s face in his hands and kissed those soft pink lips. 

“No Angel, I agree. I’m surprised is all. You would really want that?” Angel nodded and held up his pinky. Alastor smiled brightly and twined their pinkies together before pulling him in for another kiss. Both melting into the other.

That had been twelve years ago now, but Alastor still felt the pressure of his promise. The weight of the knife in his pocket had never felt quite as heavy as it did now. He tried to imagine how he would do it, but every time he tried, he just saw Angel’s smiling face. Alastor would hear Angel’s laugh, feel the phantom touch of Angel’s hands on his skin. He always told himself that the day would never come. That his sparkling Angel would far exceed his own lifespan. Fate had been such a cruel thing to them both.

Molly had started crying once the hospital came into view. They both waited in the car for Molly’s sobs to subside some. She had wanted to look her best when she saw her brothers. Alastor just sat in silence as he tried again to figure out what he was going to do to keep his promise. He got out of the car and leaned against it breathing deeply to try and stay calm. Alastor’s breaths billowed out between his gloved fingers as he fought to keep himself warm against the winter chill. It was just cold enough outside to make him shiver. Alastor still hadn’t collected his own thoughts by the time Molly stepped out of the car. 

Alastor followed the sound of Molly’s heels as she walked into the building and up to the counter. He didn’t really want to look up or around at the other people. He was here for Angel. Molly announced who and what they were there for before being asked to sign them both in as visitors. They both agreed to go to the lower level to see Angel before going to see Aurick. A nurse was assigned to them as they were led to a stairwell leading down to the morgue. Molly took Alastor’s hand as they descended down to the lower levels. He squeezed her hand back as he felt her shake. The action was as much to ground himself as it was to comfort her. 

They were lead into a large, cold room. The metal tables, tools, and the smells all reminding Alastor of being back in the butcher shop with his father. He wasn’t allowed to space out for long as they were brought up to one of the tables near the back corner of the room. There was a covered body laying flat out on the tables surface. A lamp was flashed on over the hidden slender form. They were asked if they were ready. After a shaking squeeze of hands and a quick nod from Molly, the tarp flipped back. Molly gasped and turned to cry against Alastor’s chest. 

It didn’t look like Angel. His eyes looked bruised around the edges, his skin paler than he had ever seen, no smile, no life, no love. No matter how long he looked, he couldn’t see his Angel in the unmoving form laid out on the platform in front of him. Molly, however, did confirm that it was indeed Angelo Alassandro Ragni, her twin brother. Alastor would have been more likely to say that it was the shell of Angelo, but that would have only served to make Molly cry more than she already was. As it stood, Molly was already so shaken by the sight that she had to be escorted out by the nurse. Alastor heard the man say to take his time and that they would wait outside for him. 

Alastor didn’t watch them leave. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the form in front of him, staring longingly and taking a step closer. Slowly, he brought a shaking hand up to caress Angel’s cheek. The skin was cold against his own. Alastor smiled weakly as a stray tear fell down his cheek followed by another a moment later. He craved Angel taking his hand and holding onto it. Kissing his palm with a smile and a laugh. Alastor longed to hear that laugh, to feel those lips.

“Angel… My Angel… What am I supposed to do now? You were my reason for everything. For fighting, for moving forward, for breathing, for living. For… being” Alastor’s breathing caught in his throat. “I wanted to marry you Angelo… I wanted to make you my bride, like you always dreamed. Like we talked about.” 

Alastor didn’t know his fist had hit the metal surface until pain shot up to his shoulder. There would be a bruise later, not that he cared right in this moment. He gripped the edge of the table as he tried to calm himself. Every emotion he had denied over the last twenty four hours, washing over him in wave after wave of anguish. Anger, Pain, Grief, Heartbreak, Fear. Alastor’s eyes closed for a minute, trying to fill his mind with all the visions of Angel he could muster through the blonde’s all too short life. Thought about his smiles, his kisses, how his skin looked under both moon and morning light. The first time they held hands, the first time Alastor actually kissed Angel, the first time he saw Angel in a dress and how he blushed. 

The cover on Angel’s body was moved back gently, revealing his soft skin down to his waist. Alastor swallowed past a painful lump in his throat as he stared at the other’s body. As always, it was perfect. Angel’s soft, but defined muscles, his freckles that no one knew about, but that Alastor had memorized. The way his skin curved gently over his bones. Alastor trailed a hand over the flat span of skin over Angel’s stomach. It should have been easy enough to decide which piece to take. Alastor had made a promise to Angel, he had vowed to keep that promise no matter what. He quickly pulled out his knife and held it over Angel’s stomach. 

Alastor watched his own hand as it shook violently. The knife hovering above Angel’s perfect skin. His second hand resting on top of the unmoving surface just under Angel’s naval. He closed his eyes again and willed himself to plunge the knife. He pushed as hard as he could. When Alastor opened his eyes, the knife hadn’t budged. The brunette dropped the knife onto the floor and fell to his knees, gripping the edge of the table with both hands. 

“Angel…I’m sorry.” Even Alastor’s voice was shaking now. His breaths hiccuping as sobs tried to finally break free from his chest. “I can’t do it. I can’t cut you up like all the others. You were my precious one. My perfect Angel. You were the only one I actually believed was human. I can’t do that to you. I could never… I’m so sorry…” 

Alastor’s hands gripped tighter, knuckles turning white with the effort. He cried for what felt like hours. Alastor had never allowed himself to cry like this before, he had never felt inclined to. Alastor felt like he was a failure to Angel. He had thought this would have been the one promise he would be able to keep. Alastor was a cannibal for God's sake. A cannibal, who had found the one person he would never be able to hold a knife to. 

Alastor brought his forehead up to rest against his hands. That’s when he glanced at the tattoo on his left hand. The Loa compass. Alastor had chosen that design partly for it’s spiritual meaning, but also because, if the compass was supposed to bring him to where he was truly meant to be, then he knew it would have brought him back to Angel. Sending a prayer to the gods above and below, he picked up his knife and stood. 

Once he was done and had covered Angel back up, Alastor left the room to meet back with Molly. She smiled softly and lifted a hand to his face, wiping away any remaining stray tears. He returned the smile and took her hand in his own to give it a squeeze. They shared a pained smile before walking away from the morgue. Angel’s soul had long since left. All they were really leaving behind, was the prison that had been holding him back from his real potential. Angel was likely living it up wherever he ended up, and Alastor for one couldn’t wait to see what had become of his sweet little psycho. The hair Alastor had cut from his beloved would ensure their reunion once he fell into the fiery pits of hell himself.

Molly squeezed Alastor’s hand again as they were guided through the halls of the hospital. Aurick had been moved out of the ER thankfully. Molly was told, before she left the house, that Aurick hadn’t taken enough to do too much damage. They still did a full detox which had left him sore, drained, and still a bit delirious. His trip had passed not too long ago and he had been given food to try and settle his stomach. The nurse with them said that Aurick had managed to eat but slowly and would likely still be eating along with still being on a saline drip. He was scheduled to recover perfectly. There may still be some long term effects, and the family would need to monitor him. 

As soon as the door to his room was open, Aurick turned to stare at them in shock, his mouth filled with what looked like rice. Molly went to run up to him only to have him hold up a spoon to stop her. Aurick hurried to chew his rice while she literally bounced in place. Soon after, he pushed his tray away gently and held out his arm that didn’t have a needle in it. She immediately leaned in for a hug with tears in her eyes. He hissed but didn’t tell her to stop. They did say he would be sore, but no one would ever be able to tell Molly not to hug them. It’s just what she did, along with burying her face into his shoulder as sobs started to shake out of her again. 

“ Hey, stop those waterworks, I’m alright.” Aurick smiled as she leaned back sniffling. 

“I have every reason to cry all I want! What would I have done if I lost you too!” Aurick smiled wider as Molly popped her hips to one side and crossed her arms. “I was so scared when dad told me what happened!” 

At the mention of their father, Aurick’s smile dropped completely. This gave Alastor a sinking feeling and he already felt like he could put two and two together. Aurick looked back to his food and threw his spoon onto the tray, mentioning something about asking for pasta and getting rice instead. Alastor watched Aurick run a hand through his hair. Trying to find words and fumbling. Molly hugged her brother again, teasing him for being too picky. 

“Hey, Mol’s” Molly smiled and hummed as she nuzzled the top of his head. Ruffling his hair that already looked like an unkempt mess “Can ya give me a minute with Alastor? I need ta’ talk to him about something…” Molly stepped back and stared at him. When she opened her mouth to try and argue with him, he held up a hand. “It’s important Molly and you really don’t need to hear what I have to say. Please… Look, I’ll get them to let you stay overnight with me if you want. That way you don’t have to be alone another night.” She seemed to contemplate his offer for a moment.

“Fine… I’m gonna go get another coffee and get lunch. You better keep your promise Auri.” She huffed and stuck her tongue out at him before walking out. 

Aurick and Alastor shared a pained expression before looking away from each other. They both stayed silent for a while, just listening to the various beeps around the room. Aurick chewed on his own cheek before pulling his rice back to himself and stabbing at the plate with the spoon again. Alastor took this as a sign that this talk was something he needed to sit for. Aurick wasn’t one to talk for long periods of time, but questions demanded answers. 

“Aurick.” Alastor began. “I know Angel wouldn’t have just overdosed accidentally. He was too careful for that. That and, he was with you. No offence, but he parties with Molly not you. He wasn’ suicidal either. I’m not about to believe that it was something he actually wanted. So please, tell me what happened last night.” 

“Dad happened.” The words came out fast and sharp, a heavy bite of venom behind them. They caught Alastor off guard a bit. Aurick covered his face as a roar of anger tore through the other’s rather small frame. “Fuck! This whole mess is so disgustingly fucked up.” 

Alastor waited for Aurick to gather himself. Rage and hate radiating off the elder Ragni brother. A few deep breaths, followed by a punch to the bed frame, and the truth fell easily from his lips. Aurick finished with shaking breaths. It was Alastor’s turn to try and stay calm. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Anger boiled cooly just under the skin. Aurick, on the other hand, still visibly shaking. Angel had been ordered to kill himself, or kill Alastor. Of course Angel chose himself. He was happy with his life, but even Alastor knew that both of them viewed the other as something better than themselves. Alastor would have made the same choice in the same situation if he felt he had no other option. 

“You realize, that if you had succeeded in killing yourself, no one would have been able to tell me what happened?” Alastor didn’t open his eyes, but he could feel the Ragni elder turning to watch him. “No one would have been here for Molly.”

“Yeah, guess you got a point there… Not gonna stop me from trying something again though… I promised Angel I would protect him. I failed, and now, if there is a hell, he’s there alone.” Aurick rubbed his arm as he spoke. Alastor opened his eyes to watch the other. 

“What are you planning?” Alastor leaned forward. “Angel wouldn’t want you trying that again you know. He’d want to see his big brother going down fighting. Not just killing himself because he’s too scared to live. You and I have both failed him. Now is our chance to make things right by him.” Alastor smiled as he heard a chuckle from Aurick. 

“You kinda have a point… ah fuck. I don’t know, but this is really way too messed up. My dad’s crossed a line this time and I can’t just let him get away with it. I don’t feel right just doing as I’m told anymore. Look what it cost me? Shit, what I would give for a fag right about now.” Alastor raised a brow at the other earning a scoff followed by, “You know what I mean, LeBlanc.” 

The silence filled the room again. Aurick was right, Henroin couldn’t, and wouldn’t, just get away with this. Just killing him didn’t feel right either though. Alastor wanted to see him suffer. Henroin needed to feel his whole world be torn away from him. He needed something that took time and planning. Something long, drawn out, and painful. They needed to catch him off guard. A sick grin spread across his face as an idea formed in his mind. 

“Aurick… You want your father to pay for what he did to Angel correct?” His grin only widened when the other nodded. “Do you trust me Aurick?” Aurick hesitated. 

“You’ve always been an odd kid. Always kinda freaked me out, but you’ve always been family to me Al. 'Course I trust you. The second little brother I never really wanted. Besides, Angel’s been writing 'Angelo LeBlanc' in his notebooks since he was ten. I knew then that I was stuck with you.” Aurick’s smile widened along with Alastor’s laughter.

“So what’s the plan brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its getting spicy!!!! I have no clue when the final chapter will be out. I am hoping to get it to you guys soon. Likely before new years, but not likely before Christmas. 
> 
> I hope you all are still enjoying!!! Feel free to leave me your theories and tears on the comments♡ 
> 
> I love you guys so much!!! Thank you for all still being here and making me smile with all your love and support! See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tying of loose ends

It had been a long time since Alastor had been back to the small shop with a one family apartment on top. With a quick flick of his wrist, he ignited a small flame from his lighter and held it to the end of his cigarette. He leaned his head against the wall behind him. Smoking was a habit he had off and on since he was about fourteen. All thanks to his little lover down in hell. The warm breeze of mid spring made him think of walking home from school with Angel. Splitting a smoke and chatting about classes. The easier, far more peaceful times in their lives.

Aurick and Alastor had been working hard since Angel’s death, diving straight into their plan. Alastor had kept his appearance as ‘Aurthur Jones’ the radio host while Aurick, taking job after job for his father, was slowly becoming the perfect son, and soon to be boss of the family business. Henroin was growing old, he was getting too weak to continue his reign. Both of the men had hoped Aurick suddenly being called to dinner tonight meant what they thought it did. Even if it didn’t they had agreed it was time, and Alastor had a gift for the Ragni patriarch. 

As Alastor watched the sky darken, his cigarette slowly reaching the bottom, he thought of his Angel. Just like he did every other day for the last five years. Alastor had been promised so many times that his grief would get easier over time. Even his uncle and cousin chimed in with that same old spheal in hopes of comforting him. The only thing that had gotten easier after Angelo’s death, was killing all his hits. The more he thought of Angel, the less human his victims seemed. Alastor watched the sun set, the clouds turning the most angelic shade of pink. 

“Soon, my Angel. Very soon I’ll hold you again and keep the rest of my promises to you…” he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small pendant on a leather cord. On one side of the pendant was the same design as the one he had tattooed onto his left hand. On the other side, Alastor had secured the lock of Angel’s hair inside a small capsule and sealed it in place. He kissed the pendant before tucking it back into his shirt and starting his walk to Angel’s old home. 

At Alastor’s destination, Aurick was in the middle of finishing up dinner with his father and a few of their men. There had been a huge feast prepared by many of the men and the guests they had brought. The only reason Molly wasn’t there was because Aurick had asked her to stay home. He promised he would make it up to her as soon as possible of course. The paper in his pocket would make absolute certain, all her pain and struggles, from her past and well into her future, would be eased. Hopefully that would be enough.

“All right,” Henroin started suddenly with a loud clap of his hands. “Ladies, thank you for dinner, now if you could all go enjoy some company and wine in the garden, there is some important business we men have to discuss.” There was a smile on his face. Aurick tried to smile back, but couldn’t help remembering what happened the last time ‘business’ was discussed here at the old Ragni house’s dining table. 

The women all left the room, some with a huff and some with giggles. When the door to the backyard and garden closed, the remaining guests all shifted in their seats. Aurick took the time to look around at each individual face. These were all men he knew far too well, men who had been under his leadership for years now. They had all already sworn their loyalty to him a long time ago. Tonight would be his test to that loyalty. Alastor had been right those five years ago, Angel would only be satisfied if Aurick went down fighting. 

“I have gathered you all here. My most loyal of men, to witness something that only happens once in a lifetime. With the brood my late wife had left me, I began wondering if it would happen. If this very day would ever come to pass” Henroin gave a hearty laugh and a sip of his drink. “But sure as you all are sitting at this table, it is time. Aurick.” As the Ragni elder addressed him, he smiled and raised his head. 

“Yes sir?” The smile remained, an act of innocence, his hands poised in his lap. 

“You have proven yourself with not only my men, but with me. I couldn’t be more proud of you my boy.” Henroin’s smile made Aurick clench his fists. Those sweet words felt so shallow. His teeth ground behind a closed lip smile. 

“That means a lot to hear you say that dad.” Only a little longer he promised to himself. He only had to listen to this rubbish a little while longer.

“I remember when I taught you how to shoot a gun. Your first kill. Hell, I remember your first whore, my son!” He actually looked happy. For once in his life, Henroin looked like the father he should have been. Aurick’s smile fell a little bit as his heart ached. “Really Aurick, you’ve done good by me. It’s time I give you what you truly deserve.”

Aurick watched Henroin snap his fingers and one of the men come over with a small stack of papers, the elder's face alight with pure joy and pride. Aurick froze in his seat at that smile. Inside his father’s smile, he saw his brother. Angelo when they were five and seven, and ‘Auri’ was showing off his new knife that daddy had bought for him. Auri, teaching Angel how to shoot his new gun, how to throw a knife. He saw the look of pride Angel had when he would jump and squeal “that’s my big brother!”. Henroin was, in fact, wearing that exact same smile. The one that he took away from the world forever. Aurick almost felt guilty for what he was planning. Almost. 

Henroin wrote something on each page and with a flourish on the final page. Satisfied, Henroin leaned back and had the papers brought to Aurick. The younger man flipped through each page, making sure to read every line carefully. His smile widened in pure joy. This was exactly what he had been hoping it was. Henroin was handing absolutely everything over to him. Every building, business, all funds, all assets, and, out of love and trust, Henroin had already signed his signature on every line. This was far too perfect. Even more so as Aurick was handed a pen. 

“Dad, I don’t know what to say…except…” Aurick felt his grin turn wicked as his eyes looked up through his bangs. He leaned back and crossed his legs, drumming his hand on the top of the table. Aurick looked over his shoulder to one of the men behind him, giving him a nod to go and do something. “I need my business partner to look over everything before I sign this myself.” 

Henroin gave him a confused, startled look, the elder looking to the door as the guard Aurick had summoned opened it. In walked Alastor, stepping in to stand beside Aurick. His eyes looked as if they were glowing red under the low light. Alastor gave Aurick a small one armed hug before being handed the papers to look over. Alastor staying quiet while Aurick took this chance to pull out the paper that had been sitting in his pocket. 

“What is going on? Why the hell is the Leblanc freak here?” Henroin stood, slamming his hands onto the table in a fit of rage. 

“Didn’t you hear me?” Aurick feigned shock to his father’s outburst. “I said I needed my business partner to officially look over the documents before I signed them. Since Angel’s “unfortunate” passing, Alastor had offered to help me and take Angel’s place as my right hand. It only seemed fair, considering Angel’s last will was handing over everything to his lover. He didn’t have much considering you disowned him and gave his inheritance to me. I just wanted to pay Alastor back for the care and kindness he showed my family!” 

Henroin’s jaw hit the floor as he looked between the two. Alastor’s wide grin only spread wider with every little sputter the elder spat out. Alastor handed back the documents and nodded. 

“Everything seems in order.” With Alastor’s words, Aurick moved to sign the papers Henroin had already signed, along with the one he had pulled out of his pocket. 

“What are you doing Aurick?” Henroin tried to move to storm the two on the other end of the table, only to be stopped by two men. 

“I wouldn’t try to stop this dad. You already signed all of your power over to me. They aren’t your men anymore. They’re mine.” Aurick followed his dad’s methods and finished his signatures with a flourish. 

“And this?” He held up the paper from his pocket. “This is going to ensure that, should anything happen to me, the Ragni family will be entirely disbanded. The deeds to local businesses will return to their rightful owners. All the buildings and assets, the inheritance, general properties, everything will go to Molly. She will never have anything to do with the family business. She will be told everything INCLUDING your order for Angelo to kill himself. She will be given everything she needs to live a full life.” 

Aurick handed all the papers to one of the men behind him. They were put into a case and locked away. Aurick once again leaned back in his seat, looking far more like a proper boss that his father ever did. All of his men shifted to stand behind him, except Alastor who stood coldly at his right side. Aurick’s grin had fallen as he allowed rage to consume him. He could feel the anger and excitement bubbling off Alastor as well. This was all almost over. Just a few more loose ends to tie up.

“So tell me father. How does it feel to have everything you worked for, just ripped away from you?” There was no kindness left in Aurick’s heart. Not for his father at least. “How does it feel to be betrayed by the last person you thought you could trust?” 

“Aurick. I made you. You are my son! We are family.” Aurick stood this time and leaned towards his father, slamming one hand on the table and pointing an accusatory finger to his father. 

“FAMILY MEANS NOTHING TO YOU!” Aurick took a deep breath and ran the hand that wasn't on the table the table through his hair. “If it had… you wouldn’t have killed my actual brother.” 

“I disowned him. He was no longer my family-” Aurick snapped his fingers to silence his father.

“Maybe to you. He was still MY brother! I raised him. I taught him how to fight, not you. I taught him how to shoot. I taught him how to tie his shoes for fucks sake! Not you! No, you were too busy calling him a faggot then running off to drink with your best friend! The man you KILLED your son for. A man who was NOT even family.” Aurick’s hands gripped the side of the table. 

“Don’t you dare ever try to talk to me about family again. You did nothing for us except teach us how to lie and cheat. How to drink and smoke our lives away. Thank GOD Molly learned from mom and not you. Our lives would have been better if you had killed yourself in her place.” The wood of the table started splintering under Aurick’s grip. 

Alastor brought a hand to Aurick’s shoulder. The other snapped a glare to him before taking a deep breath and relaxing. He muttered a thank you and sat back down. Henroin was forced to sit as well. The elder looked around the room, realizing the full weight of the situation. Aurick brought a hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and massaging the soft tissue there. 

“Aurick…” Henroin’s voice was soft. “You really are perfect for the job…” The pride and joy had left the elder’s face. Now he sat cold and angry. Aurick smiled.

“I know.” The younger Ragni laughed softly to himself as he waved a hand towards Alastor. “Before you go, we have a gift for you.” 

“This is my home, where do you expect me to go?” Aurick shrugged at his father.

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that for much longer.” Aurick kept his gaze locked on his father, while Alastor stepped forward. He placed a beautiful crystal bottle of whiskey down in front of Henroin. 

“A true Louisiana Honey Whiskey. Handmade by members of my family. This bottle specifically is aged, it would have to be after all. My own mother made this one.” Alastor’s smile was soft as his hand left the bottle to take a glass from one of the men around the room. He set the glass down in front of Henroin and picked up the bottle again. 

“I’m sure you remember coming over to our humble apartment on warm days just like today. My father would cook a delicious meal on the grill for both our families. He’d pour you both a glass of this fine fine whiskey.” Alastor began pouring the alcohol into the already iced glass. “It was his favorite all the way up until his final moments.” Henroin stared between the glass and Alastor’s soft grin. 

“You both are vile.” Henroin moved to smack the glass. Before he could, a knife came out from Alastor’s sleeve and stabbed into the table between the other’s middle and index fingers. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Aurick spoke between the fingers covering his own manic grin. Their plan was slowly unfolding perfectly. “Alastor saved that bottle just for you. It’s been in his possession for almost twenty years. It’s really something important for him. Please, indulge him.” Henroin gazed to his son and paled. 

“This is-” Alastor cut him off as he leaned back and slid the glass closer. 

“Yes… this is the very same bottle I used to kill my father. I had originally saved it for myself. Just in case I failed in returning to Angel. If something happened to him before I returned, then I was going to join him in hell to be with him eternally. Then I returned to find him, hurt and far more broken by you than when I had left. My new goal was to love him unconditionally and give him a good life.” 

Alastor felt the angry tears bubbling at the corners of his eyes. With one hand he reached forward and gripped the larger mans face. “You took him from me before I had the chance to make things right by him. You got what you wanted. You got your revenge. Did you expect me to not come and hunt you down?” Henroin struggled under Alastor’s grip as his fingers dug deeper into those fleshy cheeks. 

“I killed my father for my own personal reasons. You took it personally. You and I had nothing to do with each other. Now, because of your own selfish actions, you lose everything. Your life has been long and hard. Full of suffering and pain, and it was all meaningless. You will die, the way you lived. Drunk and full of nothing but poison.” Alastor took one of Henroin’s hands and wrapped those fat fingers around the glass of arsenic laced whiskey. 

Henroin looked between the two men. Aurick yawned and waved a hand for Henroin to do as he was told. Alastor finally backed off. He made his way back over to Aurick, both of them watching Henroin. Alastor was right. He had just signed his whole life’s work over to his son, who now wanted him dead. He was far too out numbered to try and run. Just Alastor and Aurick alone would be enough to overpower him, let alone the others in the room who were no longer on his side. This had been in planning for far too long and Henroin had fallen right into their trap. At least the whiskey was high quality. 

The brothers smiled as they watched the first glass go straight down. A second poured cleanly, followed by a third. Alastor was impressed, Henroin finished off the bottle. That was fine. Alastor didn’t need it. It didn’t take too long for the alcohol to take effect, and Henroin spent his final moments crying out angry Italian profanities before the arsenic kicked in. Aurick left before Alastor, stating he’d meet him in the car once it was over. This was still his father after all. Alastor hadn’t expected him to even stay this long. 

Alastor watched until Henroin’s last breath. Henroin had folded over in pain and began gagging and coughing, choking on the mix of alcohol, stomach contents, and blood. It was music to his ears, hearing the pain and suffering. The scene made him feel nostalgic, remembering his own father making the same sounds as he crawled along the floor. At least Henroin knew this was going to happen to him. When Henroin’s eyes glazed over, Alastor used his foot to turn the body face up. Henroin was only comatose, not yet dead. Alastor didn’t want to risk him surviving. His foot moved to the elder’s ribs. A loud crunch, and he was satisfied. 

Aurick was leaning against his own car with a cigarette between his lips. The stars had come out and the brother was gazing at them. As if he was looking for something. Alastor snuck up next to him and pulled out his own pack of smokes. Aurick gave him a light and they stood just staring at the stars for a while, only the smell of strawberries growing in the garden Molly and Angel had started when they were little, and the crackle of their cigarettes as their companions. 

“You’re gonna have to drive…” Alastor glanced to the smaller man. His eyes had glazed over a bit. Alastor laughed quietly to himself, making Aurick smacked his arm. “Wanted him to be here with us y’know.” 

They shared a soft laugh between them. Alastor knew that Aurick had his own special pack of cigarettes laced with PCP. He had been smoking them more and more since Angel’s death. Alastor was the only one who knew about it too. He knew he should have been stopping it, but he knew there was really no point in trying. They both had been progressively losing their minds anyway. Really, drugs and cannibalism were the least of either of their respective issues. 

After their small smoke break, they both hopped into Aurick’s car and headed out. The radio played a peaceful jazz melody while they both stared out different windows. Alastor looking ahead, Aurick watching the city fall behind them. This was the day that they both had been waiting for the last five years. Everything fell in place just the way they had planned in that hospital room five years ago. As always, there was just one thing wrong. The cold, dead spots in both their hearts, were still bleeding and aching. Neither could stand one more day without him.

The cemetery came into view before too long. Alastor would be lying if he said he hadn’t spent far too many nights in this cemetery recently. It was one thing to visit his mother once or twice a week when he was younger, it was another to come and visit his lovers grave almost every other night. He always brought flowers, and liquor. Alastor would often find Aurick smoking his laced cigarettes at Angel’s grave, and would regularly end up staying with the brothers until the sun came up. Those nights had become some of his favorite nights as Aurick would tell hundreds of stories about him and Angel that Alastor had never heard before. He was just lucky he had learned enough Italian to understand when the other lost himself in the past.

Aurick and Alastor left the car and started their walk through the hundreds of tombstones. Alastor’s smile falling into a far more peaceful expression. He ran a hand over his mother’s grave, mumbling his usual greeting to her. They both paused, Aurick sending a prayer, at the Ragni matriarch’s grave. Alastor paid no mind to his father’s grave placed behind his mother’s, far more interested in the smaller grave resting right next to Aurick’s mother. 

They both kneeled down in front of Angel’s grave. Alastor’s smile came back as he read Angel’s name over and over again. Whispering over and over again to himself. Aurick shook his head with his own smile. Soon all too soon it would all be over. The cemetery was quiet and peaceful. Not a soul in sight. 

“You really wanna go through with this?” Aurick asked as he pulled the gun from his chest holster. Alastor looked up with such a genuinely happy smile. Tears falling freely from the corners of his eyes. 

“Please, Aurick. I miss him so much.”Alastor turned to read the tombstone again. “Send me to him my brother.” Aurick willed himself to smile back at the man he’d come to know so well as he pointed the barrel of the gun at Alastor. “I’ll see you soon my love.” Aurick pressed the gun against the back of Alastor’s head and turned away as the sound of gunfire rang through the graveyard.

Aurick only looked long enough to see that Alastor’s body had fallen flat onto the grave. It made him smile to know that they could at least lay together one more time. He sighed as he pulled out a small packet from his pocket and a couple of nips of whiskey, and walked around the grave, letting the lovers be at peace. Sitting down, Aurick leaned against the back of the grave. He laughed as the image of him and Angel sitting back to back came to mind. They did always promise to have each other's backs. Unless, of course, they were beating the other to a pulp. 

“Angelo, I promise I’m gonna keep ya safe.” Aurick popped open one of the nips, drank half, then poured the contents of the baggie into it. “I’m gonna find Dad, and I’m gonna keep him away from you. So you better find Alastor, and you two better get engaged and shit.” 

Aurick shot back the nip and fought to keep the contents down. Tears bubbling up as the drugs burned through his system. He gagged and convulsed as his body tried to reject the substances he forced down into his stomach. After a few short breaths, he repeated the pattern with the second nip. Tears streaming down his cheeks freely as the burn only doubled. A choked scream burst out between his lips. Aurick’s body was trying to revolt and push the drugs back up, trying to keep him from the darkness slowly sinking in. He only smiled wider and laughed as he fought harder against the need to retch.

“Angel…I didn’t get to say it then but... I love you too…” Aurick felt the cold finally sinking in down to his bones as every part of him quickly shut down. His legs relaxing and laying flat against the ground. Then his arms as they fell limply to his sides, the empty nip bottle rolling away from him. With one more laugh and one more tear, Aurick choked on his last breath. Finally letting his head fall back against the grave, the grave feeling more like his brothers shoulder than stone. 

Months later, and Molly stood at the very same cemetery. Up front was Mrs. LeBlanc, Mommy, Angel and Alastor. Aurick had been buried directly behind Angel. She ignored the two graves farther away as the only kindness Molly felt her father deserved, was to be buried next to his best friend. They were still both on the family lot, but nowhere near actual family. Cherri stepped up next to Molly and smiled. 

“They’d be proud of you ya know…” Cherri wrapped an arm around Molly’s shoulders. Molly smiled as she leaned her head on the taller girls shoulders. 

After Aurick’s death was announced, Molly was brought into the headquarters where she was read each will and testament. Henroin had left everything to Aurick. Not a single thing was under her name. She had always been treated like a decoration. No one wanted to act like she knew anything, like she was just a pretty face. 

Then Molly was made aware of Alastor’s. He left most of his possessions to his various family members, except one collection. He had held onto all of Angel’s possessions of course, and had asked that it be returned to Molly. His final request that Angel’s dresses and clubs attire get to see the limelight once again. Alastor, ever sweet to the three Ragni siblings. She smiled with tears in her eyes. 

Then they got to Aurick’s will. He had in fact left absolutely everything to her. Molly had been informed about everything, and it broke her heart. She had to stop the meeting several times, not out of sadness, but out of rage. Molly screamed, she cried, she threatened to bring her father back from the grave so she could confront him herself. All of this could have been avoided, if only her father hadn’t been a selfish, drunken fool. Angel and Aurick would still be here with her. Alastor would have already become a secret member of the Ragni’s. Molly would have had a home full of warmth for them all. 

Instead, Molly had a bank account filled with money she had no use for. She paid for the three funerals and burials. Molly went to Alastor’s family to visit them and deliver his belongings personally. Niffty and Husk joined her in her trip as they had decided to go back home. Molly was going to miss them, but promised to keep in touch. It was weird, she felt more welcome and loved by a coventry, than by her own blood. She could see just why Angel had latched onto Alastor so much. It made her smile. 

Molly’s final decision, was to go to the drag club Angel had performed at before and donate all of his old clothes. She ended up crying with most of the performers as they all went through the box of hand made gowns. They all sat and told her their favorite stories about the bright young star taken too soon. Before she left, Molly agreed to become the clubs sponsor. She donated a large chunk of her inheritance and agreed to oversee their remodel. Her only condition, was a memorial for her brother. 

At the end of it all, Molly was happy. There were a few LGBT organizations she was going to set up donations with. Henroin would be screaming at her from his home in hell. All that good christian money being wasted on sinners. Well, she was a sinner too if something so simple and silly could get you condemned. She would, however, wait to see everyone again.

“Ready to go, babe?” Cherri pulled Molly closer. “The girls from the club are waiting at home for us. 

Since Angel’s death, Molly had moved in with, and fallen for, his very best friend. It was strange and very sudden, but the wild child that was Cherri always made her smile. That and, Cherri was the only other person who knew just how she was feeling. Cherri had lost the whole family too. Having gotten close to Aurick and Alastor more recently. 

“Yeah, let’s go honey.” Molly gave her girlfriend a sweet kiss as they walked back to the car. Molly could almost hear Angel cheering her on from the other side. It made her giggle as she leaned in to Cherri. The two vowed that if they were going to hell, then they’d both blast their way through hell and highwater to find their family. Another kiss and they were off. Molly had a lot of ground to cover to repair the damage her family had left behind. As she looked over to Cherri, she at least knew she wasn’t alone. She could almost feel her brother and Alastor sitting in the back seat. 

She could hear the laughter, feel the smiles. Cherri yelling at Angel to buckle in if he wanted her to go over a jump. Alastor and Angel singing drunkenly in the car at four in the morning. Looking in the rearview and seeing Angel asleep on Alastor’s chest. Alastor watching Angel sleep and kissing his head. Molly remembered how she longed for that love for herself, how Angel promised her she’d find it. As she took one of Cherri’s hands in her own, she wished she could tell him that she found her happiness thanks to him. She wished she could tell him everything was alright.   
Molly knew she’d get her chance one day. Then they’d be a family again

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express how much fun Ive had writing this! I just hope you all enjoyed it as much as me!   
> Well... that's it! Hope to see you in the next work!   
> <3 See you soon!


	10. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates never part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going out un edited! I hope you all enjoy the true final chapter of this wonderful work.

Alastor had been in hell for only a few short months,and he’d already built an empire. The first thing he did once he manifested, was look to the pendant in his left hand. The hair he had sealed away was no longer the thin blonde lock of hair. No, it looked more like a fluffy clump of white fur. He had suspected that everyone would look different in hell and was now extremely appreciative of his decision. Alastor knew to be looking for a creature with soft white fur.

The next thing Alastor had decided to do was to see just how much power he had to play with. The result was a massive carnage taking out at least two small towns. There was a sickening thrill in knowing just how much pain and suffering he could cause, and he was only beginning. Alastor knew, to find his Angel, he wanted to make it easy. He wanted his drop into hell to become something talked about for not just decades or centuries, but milenia! If Alastor started building up a title and a reputation, then it was only a matter of time before they were reunited. 

Oh, and easy it was for the now spider demon to find Alastor. Angel had spent the last five years in safety. As soon as he learned about exterminations, and how to avoid them, he did what he could to get contracted. Angel didn’t know how long he would be waiting and wanted to secure his safety. He also didn’t expect to rise so quickly with his pimp. Angel was sitting in a position of power unlike anything his father had ever seen. It fueled his ego and had only served to make him more powerful.

Valentino spoiled him rotten. Silks and furs, dresses and suits, allowances to go and do as he pleased. Angel had explained everything to Valentino before he even signed his soul away. The pimp hadn’t been pleased to learn that Angel had a lover from the living world, until he was told that Alastor would likely not interfere with his sex work. Val even offered to take Alastor in when he got there if it would keep his little Angel Dust happy. 

Angel had been drugged out of his mind with a customer when the very first mandatory radio show came on over the small speaker. Angel had been hanging off the back of the couch and turned his head. The guy had just moved. The speaker wasn’t even plugged in yet, but there it was, a bouncy jazz melody coming in loud and clear. Angel’s fur stood on end as a wicked grin crossed his lips. 

“Hello! I hope you can hear me alright! This will be my first ever radio show in my newly established home! Ah yes, I must say, as a boy straight from the warmest part of the Bayou, hell feels just like home.” Angel had kicked the guy away from him and scrambled for the radio. He knew that voice all too well. Alastor! His love, his life! 

Angel had left the other demon with a bullet between his teeth. He had more important things to do. He listened to the radio show as closely as possible. Holding the small speaker next to his face. There had to be something in the background to give it away. Alastor was outside. He was at least near a city, but which city? Angel bit his lip as his heart skipped. He hoped Alastor still missed him. Hoped Alastor would still be happy to see him. All too soon, the radio cut out with a soft trill of “Stay tuned.” 

Angel swore loudly and threw the speaker. Now how was he gonna find Alastor. He’d have to wait for the next show. On his way home he bought a small radio that he could keep in a purse with him. While in the shop, he learned more about that voice. Alastor had been busy! He already had taken out half a dozen villages and an overlord, but hadn’t claimed any territory yet. It looked like he was being picky on setting up home. Angel couldn’t help the giggle as he realized Al was looking for something. 

Angel found out there were re-runs, and he listened to every single one. Valentino questioned why Angel had suddenly wanted a map of Pentagram city and its outlying villages. Then he walked in on Angel putting pins on the map while the sounds of screaming and tearing flesh played through the radio. 

“Don’t tell me that freak...that’s your boy?” Valentino had snuck up on Angel and lifted him by his scruff. Angel yelped but then broke out in a fit of manic giggles. 

“Sure is! And look! I think he’s getting closer! He’s looking for me daddy!” Angel wrapped his arms around himself and curled up as Valentino still held him in the air. 

“Oh, Vox won’t like this sweetheart.” Valentino actually looked conflicted. On one hand, he couldn’t afford to lose the deal with Vox, but he also couldn’t have his baby upset. 

“Daddy don’t worry about Vox, I know he doesn’t like this new “radio” demon, lame by the way.” Angel huffed to his pimp. “But I can get him to ally with us. Probably. I like being here and he wouldn’t do anything to upset me again!” 

Valentino put Angel back down on the ground and left with a sigh. “Got everyone wrapped around your pretty little claws.” Angel went back to the radio show and his maps. He just needed one or two more tries at tracking Alastor down. 

“Soon baby. I’ll see ya real soon. I ain’t ever letting you go ever again.” 

Alastor had been doing his radio show for about three months now. The wide variety of demons who guest starred on his show, still astounded him. He wondered what Angel looked like now, would Angel recognize him? Would Angel want him still? He had laughed the first time he caught his own reflection. Alastor had, in fact, been reincarnated as a deer. A cannibalistic deer with a never ending hunger. A hunger, that told him he needed to go into the city. 

It would be his first show in pentagram. Alastor knew it was a dangerous step forward. He was encroaching on other overlords territory now. If he wasn’t careful, he could actually get himself killed. Again. He just wanted to find his Angel really. He would figure out what territory to claim and where to start his rule, once his queen was by his side. 

“Don’t you agree my esteemed guest?” Alastor spoke softly as he rolled his sleeves up. He had planted his mic firmly on the ground so that he had both hands free. The guest for the night was a wiggly little ram demon. Alastor had tied them to a chair rather tightly. The alleyway they were in was surprisingly well lit as well. Oh, what a treat if his guests could see this soon to be, work of art. Alastor had never had issues explaining to his listeners before. 

“A-a-agree with what?” The ram sputtered out. Their eyes going wide as Alastor pulled a knife from his sleeve. 

“It makes more sense to wait. To set up a territory. I know my darling is out there. He’s very close I can feel it. I want him to have a choice!” Alastor watched the other gag. 

“Ah fuck! You’re a cannibal and a fag?!” Alastor cut the radio frequency off. Oh no this won’t do. Alastor didn’t want scum like that on his show. With a quick cut to the rams throat, Alastor was sighing and pulling his coat back over his shoulders. 

“What a shame. I’ll have to find someone else for my show tonight. Where to begin…” Alastor turned his ears to the sound of heels against stone. He froze.

“Hmm,spectacular show my darling.” A soft laugh that had Alastor’s heart aching. 

“If you know what’s good for you… you’ll come into the light...Ragni.” Alastor laughed as he turned to look down the dark entrance of the alley. There in the shadows stood a tall slender figure. White fur shining in the dim light. 

“Little early for you to be down here hunh?” Angel crossed his arms as he stepped closer to Alastor. Angel’s new form was a sight to behold. Alastor felt weak as spindly arms, six he noted, wrapped around him. 

“I waited five years Angel, I couldn’t wait a single day more. We took care of everything though so Molly will be safe and happy.” Angel, who had been leaning into Alastor, reeled back to give him a stern look. 

“We?!” Alastor shook his head and brought his hands up to hold Angel’s face. 

“We have eternity to talk about what has happened… I missed you so much mon amour.” A soft, sweet smile that only Angel would ever see. It made the spider melt as he leaned down to kiss his love. 

“I missed you too…Now, let's go build our home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, now its time for me to get sappy! 
> 
> This work was an absolute workout. I am astounded with how much love and support this work has been given! I have been seeing so much are from so many wonderful artists and it just makes me so freaking happy!
> 
> Really this has all meant the world to me! I will be taking a break, but i will be back before too long! I hope you all can come say hi on social media during my hiatus. 
> 
> Again thank you all so so much! I love each and every one of you. And hope to see you soon!♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I do try to respond to every comment! So please feel free to leave one! It fuels my desire to continue!
> 
> I have most forms of social media so feel free to ask me in the comments below! I am most active on tumblr however! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
